Loved and Unwanted
by takoyakilover4ever
Summary: "This person made me feel so loved that I could just feel like the luckiest person on earth just by being next to him however the other person made me feel so unwanted that I felt like I was unneeded. There are two groups now in Fairy Tail, me and the rest." Lucy is ignored by Fairy Tail and doesn't know why, however a certain dragon slayer comes to her side (StiCy)
1. One line and two groups

_**Loved and Unwanted**_

_**Chapter 1: One line and two groups**_

_Today is a normal sunny day today, I walk into Fairy Tail with a smile on my face but really I don't feel happy at all._

_For while now, instead of people ignoring me, they have been giving me stares plus people have been talking about me. The only people who don't hate me yet are Wendy and Levy and the both of them are on a mission. _

_Team Natsu, who I would expect to stand up for me do the opposite, they are always saying behind my back how weak I am and that I am always the reason why we are in trouble. They think that I can't hear them or that I can't notice it. It happens every day, the gossiping, the stares, the horrible words and the loneliness from no one understanding me. _

"…Umm… Good morning Mira-san, can I have a smoothie" I ask quietly while sitting down at the counter.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure…" Mira said without evening acknowledging my existence, as if I wasn't there.

"Here" She said while she slid the milkshake across the counter to me, on the way if fell and spilt all over me. "Oh sorry" Mira, how should I say this?! She apologized with no feelings. I am shocked and stunned on how much her feelings towards me have changed.

I could faintly hear the laughs around the guild, I got up and went to the toilet to wipe the stain off of her.

_I think to myself that there is one invisible line that separates two groups here. The first group having a single person, that person is me. The second group being everyone else in the guild, that group has fun while my group does nothing but watch the other group and listens to their conversations. Most of those conversations are about her but the first group wishes that she could become like them._

After I wiped away the stain I go out to hear people bad mouthing about me, they aren't doing a very good job if they are trying to keep it a secret.

"…What's her problem? All she does cause trouble for us…"

"… Why is she so weak?..."

"… Hahaha…"

_I don't understand why this is happening in the first place. It's funny how much people can change in one day._

I sit back down on a chair and I look at Team Natsu, they look like they are having fun. It's not that I am not part of their team anymore; it's more like I am just invisible to them.

Something sudden happened; Natsu notices me and walks towards me. He sits down on a chair across to me. He doesn't have a smile on his face; I have a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Lucy, don't you think that you are a bit weak? I think you should go train… Well it might not make a difference though" He laughed

"…What the hell?" He has been saying this almost daily. I give him a glare.

"Hey don't glare at me just because you are weak. Fairy Tail is a guild where there are a lot of strong mages, well almost all" He looked into my eyes when he said almost all.

I stood up from my chair, lowered my head so I was looking at floor also they couldn't see my eyes, I stomped out of the building. As I leave I can hear slight chuckles and my name being called. I decide to ignore this; I don't want to get into a fight.

I get home and sit on my bed then all of a sudden Loki pops out of nowhere. He looks extremely angry as in about to kill someone angry.

"Lucy… I have had enough with Natsu and the others" He growled

"Just ignore it, we will be the mature ones here and they can be the immature ones. They are taking it a tad too far though" I told Loki with a melancholy tone

"No Lucy! I am going over to Fairy Tail now so that I can talk to them! I'll even kill someone if I have too!" He stormed out of the house.

"Loki! Stop! You don't have to do this! Please… I don't want to get into a fight…" I start to cry

"Lucy… I'm sorry but I have too. Everyone is worried about you" He dashed off to Fairy Tail

"Loki…" I sat down outside of my house, waiting for Loki to return

_**Loki's POV:**_

_I am going to kill them for hurting Lucy! Lucy doesn't want me to use violence and just ignore it; I did but only for a few days. I can't stand it anymore!_

I stomp into Fairy Tail and everyone stares at me. I give everyone glares especially those who say Lucy's name.

I walk up to Natsu, grab his shirt with two hands and hit his head with mine.

"Ouch! What the—"I stop Natsu's sentence by punching him in the face

"Why do you guys treat Lucy like this?! What happened to 'you belong here'?" I scream

"It's not our fault she's weak, plus she always gets in a lot of trouble" Natsu said while wiping his bloody nose

"What happened to Nakama always help Nakama?" I scream with indignation

"Well it's her fault! She has no one but to blame but herself" Some person screamed

I glare at Natsu and he just laugh's. I kick his stomach and leave to go back to Lucy.

"You… Loki!" Natsu howled

_**Lucy's POV:**_

It has been 15 minutes and I am still waiting for Loki to return, I am really worried about him.

"Lucy! I'm back!" He gave me hug

"Umm so what happened" I questioned

"Yeah… Hehe… I kind of screamed at people. I also kicked Natsu, maybe also punched and hit him with my head"

"LOKI!" I shouted

"Sorry!" With that, Loki disappeared

_I know I say that I am alright but really I'm not… It's fine if no one notices my feelings because no one would really care anyways… _

Without noticing, I start to cry. I wipe away the tears but then they keep on coming out!

_Why am I crying now?!_

_**Sting's POV:**_

_I'm lost right now… I have no clue where the heck I am going and for some reason my instinct told me to go here._

I notice someone sitting down crying, I thought I would ignore it but I looked at this girl carefully. It was that Lucy girl from Fairy Tail. I'm a bit curious why she is crying so I go over to her.

"Hey Lucy… Are you okay?" I kneel down to her and look into her eyes

"Sting…

_**End of Chapter 1**_

Please review! I want to hear your thoughts on this story!


	2. Can't take it anymore

_**Chapter 2: Can't take it anymore…**_

I notice someone sitting down crying, I thought I would ignore it but I looked at this girl carefully. It was that Lucy girl from Fairy Tail. I'm a bit curious why she is crying so I go over to her.

"Hey Lucy… Are you okay?" I kneel down to her and look into her eyes

"Sting…" Lucy was so quiet and she was choking on her sobs so I couldn't pick up what she said.

"Let's go inside, we can talk there" She nods, I take her hand and lead her inside her house. She sits down on a couch and I sit on one directly across her. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" I ask her, she only reply's by shaking her head. "Can you at least explain to me what happened?" I move to the couch she was on, she nods.

"…It's… Fairy Tail… it's been like this for 2 months… they have been ignoring me… gossiping about me… calling me weak… there's more but… I don't feel like explaining it…" She continues to cry, _I am shocked as in really shocked. I thought Natsu and them were really nice but they called her weak… This is unacceptable. _I take some tissues and wipe her tears with them. "Don't cry… I'm here okay?" I look at the watch "Oh fudge! I have to go! I'll come back tomorrow okay?"

I was about to walk out but I feel a tug on my shirt. It was Lucy "P…Please don't leave me… I don't want to be left alone again" She says quietly. I pat her head and look away "Fine… I can stay but promise me this; you have to feed me breakfast tomorrow" She nods to my request and I give her a smile.

We go upstairs to her room, it's pretty cute here. "I can sleep on the floor, I just need some blankets" I throw myself on to the floor. I look at her bed, it looks really comfy, I jump on her bed "Wahhh so soft" I bury my face into her pillows. I look up and Lucy is staring at me, her eyes are filled with sadness.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her while getting up and sitting on the floor. She looks away and softly says "nothing" but I swear I heard her say "…Natsu used to do that…". She passes me some pillows and blankets and I lay them down on the floor. I lie down on the floor and wave my hand at her "Night". She falls on her bed and says "goodnight…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next morning:<strong>_

"Mwahhhhhh…. Good morning" I yawn and look in the mirror…. My hair is all over the place. I hug my pillow and walk downstairs. "Lucy? Wahhhh something smells nice" My eyes widened, I sniffed the air and followed to the kitchen. Lucy made pancakes! "Thanks Lucy!" I give a big smile to her. As I stuff my face into these pancakes I realize that I have to go and panic in chibi style. "Ahhhhh Rouge will scream at me! Bye Lucy! I will come back later! I promise!" I run out of her face without fixing my hair….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV:<strong>_

_Ah… Sting left me… guess it's time to head to Fairy Tail. Just great, am I going to hear about how weak I am or how I'm getting Fairy Tail all the time? _

I put on my clothes and walk outside while looking at the floor. I arrive at Fairy Tail without trying to make any eye contact with anyone, as I was passing Natsu and them I hear them whisper

"…She made Loki turn against us? How pathetic…."

"…She's weak so she can't help it…"

"…haha…"

I tightened my fist and clench my teeth. I stop and turn around and start to walk fast towards Natsu and them. I raise my arm and

_**Slap!**_

I slap Natsu across the face… He deserves it…

"What the hell Lucy! What was that for?!" Natsu yells and stomps his feet

"Lucy say sorry to Natsu now!" Erza screams at me

As everyone is screaming at me and telling me to say sorry I tighten my fist even harder and say quietly "…Why?..." Everyone stops and looks at me "…Why did I slap you?... Why do you guys talk about me?! Why do you guys call me weak all the time?" I scream at them. I give Natsu another slap across the face then run out of the house.

_**Natsu's POV:**_

_What the hell is wrong with Lucy? She is weak! She just needs to accept that fact._

"Welcome back Laxus!" Mira says with joy "How did your mission go?" Laxus looks around the guild. _I wonder why? He looks really confused_

"…So the rumors are true?..." Laxus says with annoyance

"What's true Laxus?" I ask him while running towards him

"I heard rumors about Lucy being treated badly… I saw her running out of the guild crying… Natsu you little…" Laxus punches me across the face

_Great first I am slapped by Lucy twice now Laxus punches me!_

"What happened to Nakama always stay as Nakama? What happened to 'Lucy you belong here'?" He looks at me with anger as I wipe the blood off my nose. I say with anger "Well it's her fault we are always in trouble"

"…I don't give about your reasons right now Natsu…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV:<strong>_

_I'm running home right now but I think that I made my situation worse by slapping Natsu, great… I am going to get bullied even more. I start to pour tears, I cover my face with one hand and I continue to run._

I get home and slam the door behind me and I hear a voice, a soft and caring voice "Hey Lucy, I told you I would be back right". It was Sting he was sitting on my couch relaxing

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>_

Please review and tell me your opinion on this Fanfic! (Please no mean reviews though)


	3. Thank you

_**Chapter 3: Thank you**_

"Hey Lucy, I told you I would be back right". It was Sting he was sitting on my couch relaxing. He smiles then asks me "Are you okay?"

I out on a straight face but it doesn't work, I start to pour tears out of my eyes like crazy "Sting… I think I made a mistake! I slapped Natsu and I think I made things worse for me…" I rub my eyes and sniff, Sting stands up and looks at my eyes, I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks when he took my hand and led me out of my house.

"Let's go but some stuff Lucy" Sting said while smiling, we ran off to a mini arcade. By the time we got there it was pretty late so no one was there. "Hey Lucy! Which toy do you want" Sting pointed to the claw machine. I looked at all the toys there "I don't really mind Sting" I looked down to see that we were still holding hands. I blushed a bit he gave me a puzzled face and realized our hands were still connected.

"Ah, sorry!" We pulled our hands away from each other. I looked away and quietly said "It's okay…". I watched Sting as put a coin into the machine "Ah got it!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Here!" Sting put the black cat he won on top of my head. I picked it up and hugged it "Thanks Sting… The cat is really cute" For the first time in 2 months I….

_Smiled…._

"You finally smiled Lucy!" Sting ruffles my hair and suddenly he hugs me "Good thing you smiled! Here I have something for you" He takes out a box, takes my hand and places the box inside my hand. He smiles and says "Open it" following his 'orders' I open the box and find a beautiful necklace, it was a diamond necklace and it shined with beauty. My eyes glistened to the sight of the necklace, I looked up at Sting and smiled. I quietly said "…Thank you…". Sting scratched the back of his head and looked away "It was nothing". Is it just me or was he blushing earlier.

"Let's go home!" This time **I **took Sting by the hand and ran home, on our way to my house the wind was flowing which made my hair look like it was floating a bit.

_Little did I know that a certain salmon dragon slayer was watching us as we ran home…._ "I wonder what will happen to me tomorrow. I did slap Natsu… everyone did seem pretty pissed at me when I did that. Maybe I should quit the guild…" Sting gave me a surprised look and patted me on the head "Are you going to let them get to you?" It was if an electric shock was sent to my head I tightened my fists and screamed "Nope! They aren't going to get to my head! I will never quit Fairy Tail even if it kills me because it would be like I lost to them!" I pointed to Sting and smiled "Thanks Sting for cheering me up!"

I jumped up and hugged Sting "Thanks for everything…." Then I realized what I was doing and started to sweat a lot "Don't take this the wrong way! It's not that I do like you in that sort of way!" I blushed and started to wave my arms in chibi style.

He smirked and started to laugh and I joined in by laughing with him. I looked outside my window; I thought I saw blue and pink? Oh well not that it really matters. "Are you going now Sting?" I ask

"Wellllll… Yeah it's getting pretty late, I'll visit again tomorrow!" With that Sting leaves taking off to wherever he's going. I should probably make something for him to thank him for all that he has done for me….. I start to think while jotting down some notes on a piece of paper

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ideas for presents to give to Sting<strong>_

_A dog? _ (Lucy…. A pet is out of question! He has Lector…. So this is a **NO**) (´･ω･`)

_Food? _(I can always give him food plus he looks like he is always hungry so **NO**) （￣ー￣）

_Pendant? _(I feel like it would be too girly for him… I can't make one also sooo ** NO**)

_Wristband? _(Well I could give him that but…. I want to give something with more meaning)

_Shoes? _( Meh…)ヽ（´ー｀）┌

_Clothes? _( Sure but if I'm going to give him clothes something has to be there as well)

_Valentine's day Chocolate? _(Yesss! I can give him clothes and chocolate! I can also write a letter…)

Letter:

Dear Sting (No No it should be a bit more informal)

Hey Sting! (Too informal...)

Hi Sting,

Thank you for being so nice to me...

_Ahhhh I should write this tomorrow I can't think! Plus this is quite embarrassing _

* * *

><p>"I should probably buy the things I need to make the chocolate tomorrow! I think I won't go to Fairy Tail on that day… Not that they care either way!" I go upstairs and slam myself on the bed and fall asleep while dreaming of…. Someone! Well not really someone... but yeah it'someone, someone important to me! It's nice to feel 'happy again'after only feeling sadness for a long time... After the first month of being hurt I only thought of happiness as a ' A feeling that makes you feel nice'but after being treated nicely I think that happiness is quite important.<p>

_One thing I didn't realize that when I was hugging Sting there was that same person who saw me hugging him... I didn't realize that it would come back to haunt me..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>_

Thanks for reading! Please Review, Fav and follow!

Sorry for the short Chapter this time! I have something planned for the next chapter *winks*.

Byeeeee


	4. Valentines Day!

_**Chapter 4: Valentine's Day!**_

I wake up and put my hair into a bun getting ready to make some chocolate for Sting. I scream to myself "Let's do this!". I change my clothes and look at the time; it was still early so that I can get some ingredients for making chocolate and write a card. I put a hat on and hide my hair so that I am not seen by anyone, especially by Natsu. I get some bitter chocolate and some milk and buy it. The shopkeeper says with a smile holding up a sign "Today is Valentine's Day so we are giving everyone a flower and a free card to write on!". She hands me a flower and waves goodbye as I walk out.

I run home and lay my ingredients on the table, I start to chop the chocolate in small strips so that I can melt it. When I start to actually mix in the ingredients I think to myself _Will he be happy? I hope he likes chocolate…. _I smile and pour the melted chocolate into the heart shaped molds. I start to blush and shout "It's not like I like him!" I wave my hands everywhere.

I look at the time, it's pretty late but it doesn't matter. Not like Fairy Tail cares if I'm there or not… Anyways! While I am waiting for these chocolates to cool and freeze I take out the card that was given to me, It's border was pink and it said in big bubbly fat letters "Happy Valentine's". Inside the card I start to write:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sting, <em>

_When my hopes were down and I felt helpless someone came and saved me. It was if I was saved from darkness and death, this person is really special to me now. He treats nicely and is really sweet. This person is…_

_You…_

_Thank for all that you have done for me, I really appreciate it! I really thought I was just going to cry everyday thinking about the old days waiting for Natsu to save me… But I soon realized that I have to get over it… thank you Sting_

_Happy Valentine_

* * *

><p>By the time I was finished writing my letter I was shaking and blushing like crazy, my eyes were spinning in chibi style and I put my house to my face shouting to myself "This is so embarrassing!" I took me 1 hour to write that, 1 hour! I walk to the freezer and take out the chocolates. I decorate them using white icing and outlining the heart. I put all of the chocolates into a white heart shaped box and wrapped a pink ribbon around it. I put the letter away into somewhere safe and the chocolates into the freezer.<p>

I decided to actually change my clothes to get in the valentine feeling so I tie my hair up in a high pony tail with a medium sized ribbon, I put on a sleeveless red shirt with red buttons in the middle, a short black skirt, white tights and knee high black boots.

I put on a white cardigan and walk slowly outside while looking at the different stores that I have passed, everyone seems to be so happy.

* * *

><p>I walk into Fairy Tail but surprisingly I don't hear anyone talking about me… Probably because today is Valentine's Day… In the corner of my eye I spot Lisanna giving me a bad look and I just continue to look straight and sit down. I take out a book and start reading it while I sip some of the milkshake I made <span>myself!<span> I didn't want to bother asking for some.

All of a sudden Natsu sits in front of me and gives me a stare. I just continue to read as if he's not there but then all of a sudden he takes his hand and pulls my book down but carefully… He smiles and says "Hi Lucy! About yesterday… Why was Sting at your house?" I sighed and stood up putting both of my hands on the table to support me, I close my book with a slam and walk outside while closing my eyes.

Something cold touched my nose, I opened my eyes and I put out my hand and quietly whispered to myself "Ah… It's snowing" I made a mistake wearing such thing clothes because I'm getting pretty cold now, I wanted to run back home but something told me to walk slowly and enjoy the snow. So I did that.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I hear a shout "Are you Crazy?! You're going to catch a cold!" It was Sting, he was smiling. He was wearing different clothes today… He had a scarf, some gloves and a black coat on. Sting sighed and gave me a funny face, I step back and managed to say "W…W…W…What?!"<p>

We continued to walk to my house together, as I was walking

_**Achoo! **_I sneeze and I rubbed my nose. "You are helpless… Here…" He takes his scarf off and wraps it around my neck… It's warm… We get to my house and I point to him and say "Sit down there I have something for you!" I walk over to my freezer and take out the chocolates, I also got my card. "Here" I hand him the present and the card "Sorry if the chocolate tastes bad and the card sounds stupid!" I sit down on the chair opposite to him.

Sting opens the card and the box of chocolates and starts to eat and read. While I'm looking at him as he reads he suddenly turns all red. "What's wrong Sting?!" I panic as I put my hand on his forehead to check if he has a fever. He takes my hand and holds on to it "You embarrass me… Thanks for the chocolate… In return I want you to be embarrassed too! Wait until White Day" He smirks and I blush while panicking "What!"

Suddenly he pulls me in for a hug! "Thanks!" We both pull back a bit and we notice that our faces were really close to each other, we both blush. He panics and screams "I have to go back now! Rouge is going to kill me!" then I scream "I have to make some more chocolate for Wendy and Levy!" We both go to the door and as I am about to say goodbye…

_**Kiss! **_Sting kisses me on the cheek! "That's for the embarrassing letter!" with that he runs away… As struggle to get to the kitchen I find something on top of the fridge…

_**End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! This is my early valentine gift for you guys!<p> 


	5. Threats and Accusations

_** Chapter 5: Threats and accusations**_

_**Kiss! **_Sting kisses me on the cheek! "That's for the embarrassing letter!" with that he runs away… As struggle to get to the kitchen I find something on top of the fridge…

It's a note? I wonder who this is from. As I unfold the letter, in big bold red letters it say:

_Lucy if you continue to annoy Natsu or talk to him, I will destroy the person closest to you. I will be watching you very closely…_

As I finish reading the paper I just sigh and mumble to myself "I'm so used to people insulting me that this is nothing to me" I sigh and walk up to my bed. As I lay down I put my hand on my head and wonder to myself _what is this warm feeling inside of me? It's warm and it makes me feel really happy…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV (LUCY'S DREAM):<strong>_

"Mama! Look! Look! I made a flower necklace!" I showed the flower necklace in my hands, I contained lilies and different flowers. Mama took me by my hand and gave me a soft smile "Ah, Lucy that is very pretty… Good job" I gave a bright smile and hugged her. "Really Mama?!" she patted my head and said "It's amazing" We started to spin in circles together and laugh, my dad came out of nowhere and joined hands with us and started to spin with us too….

_**End of Lucy's Dream:**_

* * *

><p>I wake up with my eyes wide open; I blink a few times and let out a deep breath. As I get up out of bed I look in the mirror, I look terrible… again… My hair was everywhere, bags under my eyes and drool was on my face. As I wipe my face and comb my hair I look on my desk next to my bed. Its another note<p>

_Dear Lucy, _

_Hi! This is Natsu! I need to talk to you when you get to the guild, it's really important. We haven't talked in a while haven't we? I'll see you then!_

_Natsu_

I give a disgusted chibi style face at the letter, why does he want to talk to me now? I dress up with my normal clothes except now I have a huge black coat, white scarf and a black hat. It was still snowing, as I look into the snow I start to remember yesterday night when Sting…. Ahhhhh… I start to burn up, I cover my face with my hands and I start to steam in my face.

I start to walk to the guild while putting out my hands and catching the snow, as I look to my left I think I saw my mom's ghost… I wasn't so sure but Mama looked like she was smiling… I ignore it think that it's just my mind. I walk into the guild and Lisanna gives me a bad look again, as usual I hear the guild whispering but not as much as usual.

_I kind of don't want to talk to Natsu. I wish he just forgot. _As I sit down on a chair, Natsu looks at me and gives me a toothy grin while walking towards me and grabbing a chair to sit next to me. I take out the book I brought with me and start to read, I start to sweat while thinking _Don't make eye contact! Don't make eye contact! Don't talk to me Natsu! _As soon as I finish thinking all of those sentences Natsu goes across the table and gets really close to my face "Watch 'a reading there Lucy?" He smiles at me. I look down at my book and don't answer him.

Natsu keeps on blabbering about stuff trying to get my attention but what really annoyed me was when he said with a serious tone "It's because you're jealous, right?" My eyes sort of look up from my book as my eyes sort of twitched as I glared at him. He gave a surprised look at me "You are?! Your reaction was pretty clear!" He stood up, I closed my book with both hands and closed my eyes while calmly saying "don't jump to conclusions, I'm not jealous of you or anyone here and I will never be"

As I try to walk outside the guild as Natsu stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I look back and I see that everyone is staring at us. I try to pull my hand away but his grip just tightens. He gives me a serious look and say "I haven't finished talking to you" I flinched from how hard he was gripping on to my wrist.

He lets go and I turn around with confidence and say strongly "What?" Lisanna just had to jump in at this point she put her hands on her hips and said with a girly intimidating tone "What has Natsu done to you? This is why no one likes you Lucy" I was about to run out but I walk towards Lisanna, she looked surprised, I raised my arm and slapped her across her right cheek.

She put on her angelic voice again and sweetly said "What was that for Lucy?" She starts to fake cry, I roll my eyes and just give her a glare. Everyone in the guild starts to protect her. I hear Erza scream at me "Why did you do that?" and Gray shout to me "You're really pathetic! Can't even handle something like that" At this point I really snapped.

I raise my head while giving everyone a bad look, I raised my voice while shouting "You're pathetic! You can't even see the truth out of all of this! Ha! You call yourself a friendly guild. No wonder why one of you sent me a threat letter, you can't even tell me face to face!" I look at Natsu and give him a face to show him that I didn't want any more business with him. As I walk out I could hear nothing, it was complete silence in the guild, and however I could feel everyone staring at me with shock.

I get home and see Sting lying down on my couch sleeping; I kneel down to the couch and poke his face. He wakes up and I say "what are you doing sleeping in other people's houses?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 END<strong>_

Sorry for the late update! I had tests and Extended Essays to write! Next chapter will be a special chapter also; I'll give you a hint! It's sort of linked into Valentine 's Day!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Byeeee


	6. White Day!

_**Chapter 6: White Day!**_

I get home and see Sting lying down on my couch sleeping; I kneel down to the couch and poke his face. He wakes up and I say "what are you doing sleeping in other people's houses?"

"Good Morning… Lucy…" Sting stretches on my couch, I give him a very pissed off look and shout while cracking my fists "How did you get in here?!" He rubbed his eyes and turned his head towards me, his smile turned into an uneasy smile when he saw me cracking his fists. I sighed at just looked at him, my eyes sort of glance down to look at his lips, I suddenly remembered the time he kissed me, I started to blush like crazy I think to myself

_Why am I thinking about this now?_ I think Sting was thinking about it too; he had his hand covering his mouth and nose, plus he looked like he was really red. Sting gets up and positioned himself on the couch so he was comfortable, I did the same thing but on the couch opposite him.

He blows a part of his hair which was sticking out of his head, puts his head on his hand and says with interest "How was today?" I look at him with sad eyes but I think to myself _I don't want to bother him anymore, he's done so much for me. For now I'll keep it a secret._

I give him a fake smile and happily answered "Yeah, today was actually fine!" My eyes twitch and Sting just gives me an **I'm not amused **face. "What?" I shout while raising my fists and slamming them down on the couch again. I give him a chibi grumpy face.

Sting sighs, stands up and walks towards me. He leans forwards so he's really close to my face, Sting gives me a serious face. He softly says "I know that you're lying! Sorry for shouting just now…" Sting brings me in for a hug while his facial expression softens "I know it is hard to talk about, but if you can't tell me then I feel like I will fail as the person I want you to trust"

My eyes start to water while I hug him back, I grab on to his shirt and bury my face into his chest. I didn't want to show my crying face anymore so I cry silently with shutting my eyes with force. When Sting thought I was done crying he started to pull back but I managed to say "Wait… Can we stay like this a little bit longer?" without making it too obvious I was crying really hard.

We stayed in that position for about 5 minutes, after I was done crying I pulled back and quickly turned around; I took some tissues and wiped my eyes. After I was done wiping my eyes I turned back around and put on a soft smile while quietly whispering to Sting "I'll tell you what happened"

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 minutes later…<strong>_

"Ah… So that's what happened…" Sting put his finger on his chin "So where is this note you speak of?" He looks around my room. I take the note out of my pocket and hand it to Sting "Here…I don't find it too threatening though, I mean the last thing I want to do right now is talk to Natsu…" I let out a big sigh

Sting unfolds the letter, his eyes look very scary when he was reading the letter. When he finishes reading the letter, he crumples the letter, rips it and eats it. I panic and shout "Why did you eat it?!" He gulps and looks at me in the eye "It's not important right?" He winks at me and I blush.

He looks at the clock and he looks sad "I need to go now! I have to buy things! Bye!" He runs out of the door, while he was running he dropped something, an address to a grocery?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sting's POV:<strong>_

I can't believe it's so late now! I have to buy the ingredients! Let's see… I need flour and brown sugar only, okay! Let's so buy the stuff! I run to the nearest grocery store. I buy the ingredients and quickly run home. I set out all the things and start to bake

_**4 hours later**_

"I'm finally done!" I was lying down on the counter in chibi style. I get up and look at the white chocolate cookies I made, I take one a put it in my mouth. "Pretty good…" I mumble. I took the cookies and put them in a clear plastic wrap, put it in a yellow and white striped bag. I put a green ribbon and tried my best, which failed, to write in cursive. The thing I wrote said "To Lucy" I put it on my table and yawned while stretching my arms.

"Time to go to sleep…" I didn't bother getting into bed so I just lay down on the sofa and just went into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day<strong>_

I wake up and my hair is all over the place and I have drool on the side of my face. **KNOCK, KNOCK! **I open the door while rubbing my eyes. It was Rouge he gave me a disgusted face and smirked "You look horrible…" I babbled "WHAT! I WAS TIRED!" I slam the door in his face and run to get ready for today. I look at the cookies I made and blush slightly.

Me and Rouge were on out walking to the guild, was it just me or did I hear see a white, short haired chick who had a Fairy Tail insignia say "I hope that letter hurt her" Huh… Might be my imagination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV:<strong>_

I wake up and look at the clock while still lying down on my bed; it was already 3:00pm. I was crying so much that I passed out I guess. I don't feel like going to the guild today… I stretched out my arms and got up. I actually feel quite refreshed!

I sigh and go downstairs, I find a certain blonde on my couch sleeping again "Sting!" I hit his head with my fist. He wakes up while rubbing his head and giving me a cute chibi face. "I got bored of waiting for you to wake up so decided to take a little nap"

"Oh yeah, by the way Lucy, what day is it today?" He asks me with excitement. I look at the calendar "It's March the 14th. Why?" He smirks and I could see that he was hiding something behind his back "Happy White Day!" He reveals behind his back a bag of cookies wrapped beautifully.

My eyes sparkle with happiness "Are you sure?" Sting uses one of his free hands and takes out my hand and places the cookies there. "Duh Lucy!" He sticks out his tongue at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 6<strong>_

Sorry for the late chapter **again! **I had a huge writers block! I swear I'll try to improve on updating!

Byeeee


	7. Musical Fear

_**Chapter 7: Musical Fear**_

My eyes sparkle with happiness "Are you sure?" Sting uses one of his free hands and takes out my hand and places the cookies there. "Duh Lucy!" He sticks out his tongue at me.

I smile and my expression softens, as I try to take my hand away he holds my free hand. I could feel his warm fingers slowly go to the palm of my cold hand, I felt an electrical zap pass through my hand to my heart. It hurt but at the same time I felt happy. We held hands for around 2 minutes but then we both start to blush like crazy so we both pull our hand away.

"I…I…I have to go as usual" Sting Stammered "I'm a bit busy so I might come a bit late tomorrow" I look at him with a reassuring face and say "That's alright!" We walk towards the door; the atmosphere was tense due to us holding hands earlier but I was alright. We say our goodbyes, I watch him as he runs away, it looked like he was running towards the moon but really he wasn't.

I walk into my dining room and open the cupboards to find a plate to put the cookies on and a cup to put some tea inside. I put the cookies on the plate and pour some Earl grey tea inside, it looked beautiful so I decided to get my Polaroid and take a picture of it. I mumble to myself "I'll stick this in my album".

I sit down on the table with my legs crossed, I take the cup of tea in one hand, and with my free hand I put it on my lap. I take a sip of the tea and look at the starry sky, I put down the tea and take a small bite of the cookies. As the smooth texture of the cookies enters my mouth, it was like a symphony of the white chocolate cookies. As I close my eyes I could hear a melody being played as I eat the cookies. I put the tips of my fingers on my cheeks and when I open my eyes and look into the mirror I notice that a few tears were falling. I rub my eyes and gently say "Why am I crying?"

After I finish all the cookies I feel a wave of feeling reach my heart, I put my hand to my chest and smile. My eyes avert to a door, the door that hasn't been opened in a long time. I get up and slowly walk towards the door, I reach for the doorknob but I hesitate. I know what's in that room….

While shaking with fear I slowly turn the knob and pull the door open. There were only two things in that room, one being an object covered by a red cloth and the other being different types of book. It was dusty in here and the only source of light at the moment was the one coming from the dining room. I cough from the dust but I still walk in, I remove the cloth and underneath the cloth laid a piano.

I look at the piano and open the cover, I glance over to second thing in the room, the music books, they were diploma level books. The last time I played the piano was a long time ago, when my mom and dad were still alive. Ever since my mom died I refused to play it even if my dad was there. However since both of them are gone now the piano haunts me a bit, it brings up sad but happy at the same time memories but should try to be strong, I want to play a song for Sting.

I sit down and place my hands over the piano keys, I take in a deep breath and try to play the piano keys. I think to myself, _What? Why can't play the piano? My hands are frozen!_ I lower my head so that my eyes were covered by my bangs, I grit my teeth and quickly run out of the room. I shut the door with a loud BANG and lean against the door while slowly sliding down. I cover my mouth and mumble while trying not cry "That was close… I almost broke down…" My vision starts to go blurry; I guess I passed out while leaning against the door.

_**Next day:**_

I slowly open my eyes to see the bright sun, I get up sit down and I notice that I'm not on the floor anymore, I'm on my bed… I don't recall ever waking up and crawling into bed. I cover my eyes with the back of my hand and yawn in Chibi Style "Unless someone carried me here it's impossible that I transported here"

I get up and notice that there is a smell of fire that is lingering around the house, I run downstairs to see….

_**END OF CHAPTER 7**_

Hi guys! It's been a long time right? I hope you like this chapter! I got this idea from my piano concert :D

PLS REVIEW, FAV and FOLLOW!

Byeeee


	8. Red, Orange and Hatred

_**Chapter 8: Red, Orange, Hatred**_

I get up and notice that there is a smell of fire that is lingering around the house there was a note next to my bed, it said: _Something that's red, something that hurts when you touch it but from afar it looks like hope_, I run downstairs to see a Red and Orange burning Fire. The image of it burns into my eyes as I freeze with terror. I realize what I need to save, my picture of the cookies which Sting gave me. I cover my mouth with my hand and close my right eye to try and go downstairs and get the picture. I see the picture of the Cookies on the table, it was getting burnt, it was slowly turning black and crumpling into a .

I was about to run into the fire to try and save the Picture but I was pulled by the wrist "Lucy! What are you doing?!" It was Loki… He had a serious face. "Let go Loki! I need to get that photo… I can't lose something important again…" My eyes start to water. I blink and my tears start to fall from my face, down to my chin, it doesn't stop pouring.

In between my hiccups and sniffles I managed to say "..T..T..That's right! Aquarius! If I can summon her…" I try to run into the fire but Loki still has his hand wrapped around my wrist, he pulls me back and carries me in a princess style. "I can't let your life be in danger" Loki lowers his head and mutters "…I don't want to lose someone important again…" He runs upstairs and jumps out of the window.

_**30 minutes later…**_

Some water mages came and put out the fire for me, I was going to do it myself but there isn't any point if there is nothing in there to save… Loki right now is holding my hand and he has a tight grip around it but I'm not going to hold on to his hand. My lifeless eyes look up to the sky where the smoke from my house is, I put my right hand up and try to grab on to the sky, I whisper quietly "…Mama…" I look back to the ground and turn to Loki to find his eyes full of guilt.

"I'm sorry Lucy…" He says with a melancholy tone without looking into my eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder, I could feel his shoulder was cold, I say quietly "You only did what you normally would do… Its ok…" Loki opens his mouth as he was about to say something but quickly shuts it while forcing his eyes shut, without saying goodbye he disappears into small yellow orbs which float to the sky. As my hair flutters in the wind, I reach my hand to the door knob while walking slowly towards the door.

As I open the door a small sound of a creak is made, ashes fall from the door. I put my foot inside the house, as the things in my house crumble in my sight, it only builds up my anger and my sense of loneliness, I can't help but feel… Alone in this world…

I kneel down to what my album of my family photos used to be, as touch the album it disintegrates in my hands, I close my hands and put them close to my chest remembering what used to be in those photos. I clench my fist and grit my teeth as I think of one name… _Natsu_

I look to where the remaining's of the photo were, I brush my hand lightly on it and close my eyes. My thoughts began to fly like it was a timeline, I was thinking back to when Sting gave me the cookies, it was a very happy memory but right now, for me it's very tragic.

My eyes glance to where the piano was, "I hope that burnt down… It would be something that I wouldn't mind being burnt down.." I touch the door , as I push it… I see the room half burnt… The books were burnt but not the piano…..

I couldn't help but cry to the thought of the piano not being burnt. As I breakdown while grasping on to the piano I cry out "Out of everything that could have been burnt! It was something that I found very important but when I wanted it to be burnt… I doesn't work out!" As I weep while kneeling on the floor and having my head high up I scream a painful scream, it was full of sadness and anger.

Red… My vision is going blurry, I can only see red… I cover my ears and close my eyes. As I shake my head I shout "Someone! HELP ME!" As I begin to pour lots of tears, I start to weep really hard. All of a sudden I feel warmth around my body, it feels like someone's hugging me.

As my face is buried in someone's chest I slowly open my eyes and remove my hands from my ears I listen closely to this person's heartbeat, I somehow soothes me… It makes me feel relaxed. As I look up, I see someone's face, my vision was still a bit blurry. As my eyes focused I blink to see Sting, my eyes start to water as I bit my lip and repeatedly said "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

As I was about to pull back from the hug Sting tightens the hug, I shake with fear but I hug him back, a warm feeling rushes up to my heart and I feel happy.

_**End of chapter 8**_

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update lately! I have had so many tests its been so stressful! But I have finally finished with creating this work!

Thank you for reading!

Please Fav, Follow and Review! I need your opinion on this chapter!

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	9. Sting and team Natsu!

_**Chapter 9: Sting and Team Natsu?! **_

As I was about to pull back from the hug Sting tightens the hug, I shake with fear but I hug him back, a warm feeling rushes up to my heart and I feel happy.

"I don't know why you are saying sorry but it's okay, everything will be alright now" Sting quietly whispered to me with a soft soothing voice. I blink as the last few tears fall out from my eyes. As the warmth of Sting is wrapped around me I smile as I inhale the unique smell of Sting. As I close my eyes again I hear a loud scream

"LUCY!" I open my eyes slowly and my eyes shake with fear as I see Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy walk around my room. Me and Sting get up and pull away from our hug. I lower my head so they couldn't see my eyes, I put my hand around my mouth and take a few steps backwards. "Why are they here?" I trip over the chair and fall backwards hitting my head on the wall making a loud sound which attracts Natsu and the others.

"Lucy! Are in here?!" Natsu bursts the door open making my piano books fall to the floor, my eyes shake with fear as I look at Team Natsu, why are they here? Is what I ask myself, I take a glance at Sting and I see him giving them a cold and evil glare and I can also hear him growling at them.

"Are you safe Lucy?! We heard your house caught on fire!" Natsu walks up to me and holds onto my shoulders. All of a sudden I look over Natsu's shoulder and I see Lisanna, she's giggling with her hand near her mouth, they don't notice since she's behind everyone. I build up courage to fight back at all of them, first I glare at Lisanna and she looks shocked but as soon as I was going to push Natsu away Sting does it for me.

Natsu widens his eyes at Sting and glares "What did you do to Lucy" Sting sighs and in a cocky tone he says "What did **I **do? Ha! Don't joke with me here, I should be asking you the same thing" Sting stretches his arm in front of meas if he was protecting me and with a deathly and angry tone he says to Natsu " If you so much lay one more finger on her and say anything to hurt her, I swear I will hunt you down a rip every single bone out of your body…"

"…Wahhhh Sting! That's a bit too harsh don't you think? Ne… Ne…" I pat his back while pulling on his arm. "No I don't think it is enough… After what they did to you…" Sting grabs Natsu's shirt and screams "Why did you guys betray Lucy?!"

"I know what I did was wrong but…" It was as if something shot me through the head but it felt like Natsu was telling the truth but I just couldn't accept it… I built up the courage to finally scream "Why did you do that in the first place then? If you guys really didn't like me then why bother with me?!" I force my eyes shut while tightening my fist.

"I don't know! For the past few days I feel like I am being controlled" Natsu explains but I don't believe him, I just look at him in the eye and sigh. Natsu walks up to Sting and grabs him by the collar with great force and looks at him straight in the eye but Sting still does not Flinch "I will ask you one more time Sting, why is Lucy crying and what did you do to her?"

All of a sudden Natsu punches Sting in the stomach and they begin to fight, I was still in shock of what had happened to my house and I was about to stop them until Natsu started using magic and his hand was enveloped in fire and Natsu was about to attack Sting but Sting dodged out of the way and a wave of sadness had eaten me….

Natsu had accidently broken my piano, it was like everything slowed down, as the piano keys flew around the room my heart was slowly breaking, my eyes had widened when looking at the broken piano lying down on the floor. I slowly turn my head to everyone, I looked into Natsu's eyes and his was full of regret.

I grit my teeth and lower my head while tightening my fists and whisper to everyone "…Get out…please…" Sting reached his out his hand to put on my shoulder but stepped back saying quietly "…Give me some time…"

As I watch them leave my house I look at what was a piano and sigh "I wanted this to burn as well but why do I feel so sad when it is broken? I don't understand anymore" As I touched the cold piano with my warm fingers some of my foggy memories with my mother when I was playing the piano came flooding back to me. I smiled with joy and sadness, I see another note on the table…

It says:

_I'll come again tomorrow_

_Sting_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 9<strong>_

Hey guys! I got my results for some tests and I have to say I am quite happy :D For this fanfic I am planning to create 2 endings but I'm not telling you what type of endings just tell me if you think multiple endings is a good idea or a bad idea and I will take your advice!

Another note is that I am planning to make this quite a very sad fanfic because of the emotions I want to put inside, I want to covey my own feelings into this fanfic.

_**Answers:**_

fairytail171- My updating schedules are a bit weird because I have loads of homework and tests and if that is the case then I usually only update every week or longer but since my holiday is coming up I want to try and write some more!

Please Fav, follow and Review!


	10. Fear

_**Chapter 10: Fear**_

While replaying the image of everyone leaving my house I start to realize that I have seen this image many times with different people. Family, friends, and people I care for. Even if it isn't the exact same image, I can mentally picture the image. While reading Stings note over and over I start to cry again, _He is the first person to come back to me…._

As I slowly walk back to my bed I start to wonder what this irregular heartbeat is, whenever I go near Sting I get this tight painful yet warm feeling in my heart. I fall down on my bed while still pouring a few tears from my eyes.

_**Lucy's Dream:**_

As my child self runs up to my mom screaming her name I hug her from behind "Lucy!" My mom turns around to face me and kneels down to my level and asks "Do you need something" She smiles, for some reason I can't see her eyes, they are being covered by her bangs. "What should I be when I grow up?" I give her a warm smile

"Lucy, I can't tell you who to be or what your future will be, you have to be able to crave out your future yourself" My mom pats my head and walks away slowly

_**Lucy's Dream ends**_

Am I being haunted by the past? Why do old memories keep on popping up? I sigh as I look outside the window, "Ah… It's already the next day? I guess I cried so hard that I tired myself out" I sigh as I walk downstairs while stretching and yawning. My eyes widen to see a sleeping Sting lying down on a couch that I have never seen before. I look around my house and I see new furniture in my house, I wonder who did this.

As I look at Sting's silent sleeping face, I kneel down to his level on the couch and smile. "I should wake him up…" As I was about to reach my hand out to his hand to wake him up but I heard a small, spine shivering and quiet shiver say _Do you want to get hurt again? _I didn't understand what that meant but I made my heart hurt so I pull my hand back to my chest and lower my head. I bite my lip and force my eyes shut trying to cry and lift my head up to the ceiling telling myself quietly " I can't cry now"

_**Sting's POV:**_

_Right now I guess I'm sleeping on Lucy's couch, I don't know if she bought this or if her guild bought this for her but all I know is that I want to say sorry for being partly responsible for breaking her piano. It happened again though, when I tried to help someone, I ended up hurting them instead… _

As I slowly open my eyes I can see Lucy's sad eyes looking down at my eyes, her beautiful brown eyes have suddenly for a minute have turned into sad and cold eyes for a second they turned back to normal when I fully opened my eyes. Her face lit up like a candle in the darkness when I woke up. "Your awake now Sting!" She smiled and blushed lightly. From seeing her just smiling I slightly blush and cover my mouth with my hand while getting up into a sitting position on the couch.

I scratch the back of my head and lower my whole body while saying in a very loud voice "I'm sorry!" I raise my head a little bit a Lucy looks very surprised, she blinks and tilts her head while saying in a really cute innocent voice "Why are you saying sorry" As I explode from her saying it like that, I look away and sigh "Your piano broke because of me and you were crying over the cookies right?" I reach for the bag that I brought from home and give it to her while holding her hand out, her hand is strangely hot.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Sting takes my hand and puts a bag in it, it was a really cute and colorful bag. I opened the bag and it was a rainbow was shot out of the bag, chocolate cookies were inside there. The whole room felt like it was sparkling from the wave of happiness that was formed inside of me. Sting smiled at me and patted my head, he pulled my head closer to his and whispered in my ear

"_I like you…."_

I don't remember what happened after that but it seems like I have passed out right now.

_**Sting's POV:**_

I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, I had to tell her that I liked her. I brought her closer to my head and I put my mouth near her ear and whispered the secret that I have I guess is dear to me _"I like you…" _I watch as Lucy falls to the ground from passing out… "LUCY!" I scream as I carry her to her bedroom, I feel the top of her head with my hand… She's burning up!

_**Lucy's POV**_

I passed out, guess I have a fever. I wonder if what Sting said to me was a dream, if it wasn't a dream I don't know how to respond to him, I would say I like you back but every time I go near someone I care for they always end up getting hurt or disappearing. I don't want Sting to end up disappearing like my parents and Natsu… I will admit, I did like Natsu for a while but after getting hurt, I don't think I can like anyone again for a very long time.

_If I'm honest, I'm jealous of sleeping beauty when she's asleep, you don't have to feel anything while your sleeping and plus no one gets hurt this way, that's my opinion._

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 10<strong>

Sorry for not updating recently! I had a EXTREME writers block and I just had a word document open for around 2 hours trying to think of something- I know it sounds like a made up excuse but its true but I finally thought of something! I am quite proud of this chapter!

Have you guys watched the latest episodes of Fairy Tail? It's so good! I am really happy that the anime has started again! You guys?

BYEEEEEEEEEEEE see you guys next time! Please Review, Fav and follow!


	11. Answer part 1

_**Chapter 11: Answer part 1**_

_If I'm honest, I'm jealous of sleeping beauty when she's asleep, you don't have to feel anything while your sleeping and plus no one gets hurt this way, that's my opinion._

* * *

><p>I wake up to find that I was in bed, a grim evening was dawning upon us slowly, well that was what I could make out of the blurry window from my bed. With my blanket on top of me and a warm towel on my head it was quite hard for me to move to the side and look around my room. Breathing heavily I start to cry a few tears, it wasn't because of anything, it's just because I have a fever… I presume. (AN: I don't know for other people I know but whenever I have a fever, I start to cry for no reason… haha)

I close my eyes again wondering, how am I supposed to respond to Sting? Should I tell him that I love him? Or tell him that I just want to stay as friends? I sigh as I open my eyes while putting one arm on top of my forehead and glance over to the new cookies he gave me. As I wipe my tears away with my arm I get up and go downstairs to find no one in the house, I thought he would still be here…

As I wobble to get to the chair to sit down still wondering _who bought all this furniture for me? _As I think about that big mess of things that happened, I lean on my chair and sigh "I hate being sick, this is the worst…" My eyes move over to the side of the table and my eyes seem to catch another note from Sting

_Hey Lucy! I might not be around for around 2 days or 3, I forgot that I was supposed to go on a mission with Rouge and I bet now he is screaming at me. Until then can you please think about your answer to me? – Sting_

As I turn off the water boiler and pour myself some hot water, I touch my chin and hope that I get better tomorrow. I drink my water and medicine and go back to bed, I close my eyes slowly thinking what will happen tomorrow.

_**Next Day**_

I wake up forcing my eyes open, I had a nightmare about Fairy Tail. I have my arm resting on my head, I was panting really hard. After my breathing was steady, I breathe in, sigh and look to the side mumble to myself "That was just a dream, thank god" I put my hand on my head "Looks like I'm feeling better already" I put on a soft smile and get ready to go to the guild.

I run downstairs and quickly make myself some toast while drinking a glass of cold milk. I put the piece of toast in milk and put on my boots, I run out the house while still eating my bread. The reason why I was really energetic this morning was because I think Wendy and Levy were coming back today! As I run to the guild I catch a sight of Lisanna, she was giggling at something. Oh well, I don't really care anymore.

It was still early so not a lot of people were here, as I creep slowly into the guild without anyone trying to notice me "Lucy…" I got goose bumps when I heard this, ah it's just the master. "Yeah?" I haven't talked to him in a long time. "I have something to ask you , come into my office" As he walks up the stairs with quite a quick pace, I question his expression, all I see is… sadness?

As I walk into his office, I hear Natsu and the others walk into the guild. Not wanting to be seen by them, I run inside his office. "Sit" He says in a slightly grouchy voice. I sit down with both my hands on my lap and say while leaning my head forward " So what did you want to ask me?"

Master stands on his table so that he is in eye level with me "I understand that there is something going on between you and team Natsu?"

"Yes, it has been going on for a while" I look at him with serious eyes

"So have you been able to solve it yet? Also I heard your house caught on fire, are you alright?"

"No I haven't been able to solve it and yes I am fine"

"Do you want me to talk to Natsu and the others?"

"No thank you… Even if I cry and get hurt, I want to be able to solve things within my own power…"

"If you wish but if things get out of control I will talk to them"

"Okay…I will be taking my leave now" I stand up and walk out the door but as I walk out I hear Master say "I'm disappointed in all you guys, even though she has nothing but you guys, you betray her…" Not wanting to cry I pinch my arm and bite my lip while walking to Levy and Wendy

_**2 days later…**_

For these past two days I haven't been doing anything too exciting, I have just been thinking about it by myself, but I feel quite refreshed, I haven't been harassed with horrible words. Well one reason for that was because instead of staying inside the guild I have been sitting outside enjoying the breeze just thinking to myself. Also since Wendy and Levy came back I have actually been able to have a normal conversation in the guild.

As I'm sitting down on a bench in the park eating my bento, I guess I was sort of staring into space. I dropped my egg back into my bento and just started staring "…Ne…LU-CHAN!" Levy was waving her hand in front of my face. "What are you thinking about?" She put her hand to her mouth and grinned at me while saying "Is it possibly love?" She started laughing at me while I was slightly blushing . Wendy popped beside me and asked me while giving a questioning face "Is it possibly Sting? I have heard rumors about you and him but I wasn't sure if it's true" She gives me puppy eyes signaling me to tell her the story. "I guess I will tell you the story then…

…..

"So that's what happened…" The was a slight breeze that made all of our hair flutter in the wind while the both of them were giving me intense stares, then Levy broke the silence "So how are you going to respond?" I look up to the sky and uneasily said "I don't know…." As I finish eating my food and saying my thanks I look at the both of them and smile "He is coming tonight I think… I will tell him tonight. Wish me luck!" I get up and walk away to my house while waving goodbye to them. As I walk away with a smile I hear the both of them shout "Good luck Lu-Chan!"

_**Time skip …**_

"Hey Lucy! I'm back from my mission" Sting bursts through my door giving a feeling of a sudden happy atmosphere. He rubs the back of his head and asks me "Can you give me an answer now? You can tell me if you need more time" I close my eyes and breathe in.

I open my eyes and say with confidence "Sting Eucliffe, my answer to you is…

_**End of chapter 11**_

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER?! Yeah I know that cliff hangers are the absolute worst but! I can't write over 1,400 and I plan to make two parts to this story for different reasons.<p>

Wow… I am quite proud of myself! I updated within 3-4 days yay! I will try to update before school starts for me again (cries and mumbles to herself _WHERE DID MY HOLIDAY GO?!_)

I am happy for questions to be asked! Please review, fav and follow!

BYEEEEEEEE


	12. Answer part 2

_**Chapter 12: Answer part 2**_

I open my eyes and say with confidence "Sting Eucliffe, my answer to you is…." As I stutter on my words and shake with fear, I grab my chest and grit my teeth while lowering my head. I think I'm blushing but I'm not too sure. I look up at his face while I'm sitting on my couch, I'm scared but he deserves to know the truth "Umm… Sting! I…I…I do like you… but! I'm just scared though…" My eyes are spinning but I have to carry on, he sits down next to me. "Why are you scared?" He looks at me straight in the eye, I could see my reflection through his dark blue eyes.

I as I looked to the side while slightly blushing but giving a sad look, in a traumatic tone giving the atmosphere a tense feel is say "Love is a scary thing… You could get hurt because of me, I also don't know about myself… Just listening to Natsu insulting me broke my heart in half. It was like he was taking a sword and stabbing me from behind, right in the heart." I twiddle my fingers in between my hair while having my eyes half opened.

Just remembering what me and team Natsu went through together, sticking to each other, risking each other's life, depending on one another, from meeting Natsu to joining the guild, from fighting alongside each other to throwing him outside my house, they all came rushing back to me. I snap out of my day dream and realize that I'm crying. "….Lucy…" Sting takes his arm and wipes my eyes on his sleeve "I will help you get over your trauma… and when I successfully help you get over your trauma, I will put a ring on the fourth finger of your left hand"

I didn't understand what that meant but I sniffed and smiled "What do you mean by that?" As I giggled while shuffling back a bit. He suddenly went from a soft pink color to the color of Erza's hair. While he was clutching his hair he mumbled "What am I saying?!" He looked up to me and we both started laughing, while laughing I think of a new chapter to write in my story.

"…Is it okay then?..." Sting grasps on to both of my hand and holds it up while giving me a passionate look "Is it okay to call you my girlfriend?!" Softly smiling while looking at him I say while glee "Please take care of me" While slightly bowing my head and blushing. Sting who was frantically waving his arms around and blushing bows his head.

"Tomorrow are you free? I want to show you something" Stinks asks me while giving a really big smile. As I get up and write in my calendar that I have to meet up with Sting, I turn around and say with joy"Yeah I'm free"

* * *

><p>We talked for about another hour saying where we should meet and how his mission was, after that he had to leave to wake up early for the next day. As I place my hand on my chest I lower my head and smile while whispering to myself "Thank you Sting" I go back inside my house and sit down at my desk writing my story.<p>

I stretch my arms after writing another chapter and walk to bed while yawning "I'll show this to Wendy tomorrow". I fall face first on to my bed, I curl up into a ball and hug my pillow. "I hope I don't hurt Sting" I mumble while closing my eyes and slowly falling asleep and dreaming about my family again.

As I wake up again as usual I look in the mirror and see a note on my head that said _meet you in front of your house at 7pm. _I slightly blush thinking about our first date as a couple… I tie my hair up and grab the book that I write while running out of the house.

As I get to the guild I don't walk inside but I go to the back and sit down where me, Levy and Wendy talk and eat. "Morning Lu-Chan!" Levy and Wendy run up to me while waving their arms up high in the air. "You told me that I could see the book you were writing right?" Wendy sat down next to me while giving me sparkling eyes. I take out the book that I was writing and hand it to them, as they open it up they give me bright smiles "Lucy, your drawings are really cute!" Complimented Wendy as I scratched my head, blushing and giggling from embarrassment.

_**Lucy's Story:**_

_Once upon a time there was a girl who was all alone, she had long dark blue hair which symbolized the color of sadness. This girl lived in a world which had no life, she was completely alone for 10 whole years. One day she goes strolling farther then she really does, she sees lots of people, the girl wanting to have friends approach the people asking them if she could join in. Everyone became best friends until one day they all changed, not liking her anymore. After being hated all of her emotions were fake, her laughter was fake, her smile was fake even tears that she shed for other people in her group were fake. She felt so alone for so long, wanting to feel the strange emotion called "Happiness". After a few months when she goes home, she meets this boy and he helps her find happiness and she feels like could smile for real this time. One day after being friends for so long, this boy tells her that he likes her, the girl wanted to accept however was scared of being loved. So the girl asks if she could have time and he said…._

_**End of Lucy's Story**_

"Lu-Chan! What happens after that?! Does she yes to his confession?" Levy went right into my face while giving me big eyes to tell me that she is interested. I lean back saying "I still have to think of the other chapters" in my head I said _I wonder what will happen tonight…_

"More importantly! What happened to Sting?" Levy sits down next to me while putting her chin on her hand and smirking at me. "Lucy did you say yes?" Wendy tilts her head to the side while putting her index finger on her chin. I bit my lip and explained to them what happened. "Ohhhh so that's what happened" Levy hit me lightly with her elbow and put her hand flat on her mouth. As my face steamed from embarrassment I tell them "I have a date with him tonight…" Wendy and Levy both jumped and squealed at me "We have to get you to look nice and pretty!" Wendy said with excitement

_**Sting's POV:**_

It's now 7 and I'm in front of Lucy's house, I hope she didn't get into trouble or anything along those lines. "Sting…" As I turn my head around to see Lucy, I turned bright red from seeing her. She was really pretty in those clothes…..

_**End of Chapter 12:**_

I finally updated! I'm sorry as usual for the late updates! I have been trying to study really hard for history and science, I also have to do Art and Drama homework so yeahhhhh… School started

I will try to update as often as possible from now on and sorry in advance if I can't update that often. However I think that I have something big planned coming up soon for this Fanfic!

**XxStInG-KuNxX** I think that this fanfic will have around 20 or more but if people want me to write some more or if this series becomes really popular I will write up to 30 plus chapters maybe….


	13. Date interrupted!

_**Chapter 13: Date interrupted?! **_

It's now 7 and I'm in front of Lucy's house, I hope she didn't get into trouble or anything along those lines. "Sting…" As I turn my head around to see Lucy, I turned bright red from seeing her. She was really pretty in those clothes. She was wearing an electric crimson red dress that reached up to her knees, it was a spaghetti strapped dress that had soft frills and for her shoes, she was wearing cream white heels. For her hair it was slightly curly with a small red ribbon on the side of her head and she was wearing pink and small diamond shaped earrings.

"Hey Lucy" I smiled at Lucy, as she turned her head to me while the wind made her hair flutter I blush really hard and try not to have a nosebleed. As I take her by the hand and run towards where we were going she screams at me "Sting! Where are we going?" As she's running and asking me where we were going, she trips on her heels and falls straight on her face.

"Owww" Lucy rubs her head and winces in pain, I look at her and sigh "You're so helpless" I lift her up and carry her in princess style. She blushes at me and gives me a shocked face "I can walk by myself Sting, it's okay!" I give her an I don't care face and stick my tongue out at her and continue to run while saying "N-O W-A-Y".

_**Lucy's POV:**_

As I'm watching Sting run towards wherever we were going while carrying me, I smile and giggle to myself a little bit. Sting stops running and slowly puts me down and gives me a toothy grin while saying "We are here" As I look in front of me, my face beamed with happiness. We were at an amusement park! I have never seen this park before, it had people going in and out of the parks, and it was the perfect time to come here because it looks like there weren't as many people… maybe. I point to the spinning cups and look at Sting "Hey Sting! Can we please ride this together?"

"Alright but after that…" Before he could finish his sentence I pulled him by his right hand and ran towards the spinning cups. As we sat down into the spinning cups I look across to Sting and it looked like he was having trouble sitting down, I laugh and ask "Why do you look so uncomfortable?" He gives me a playful and pissed off look saying "It's because I'm too tall for this ride!" As turn the wheel and begin spinning we both laugh from all the excitement and fun we were having.

As soon as we get off I was still spinning and Sting looked worn out from the ride, he pointed at the really scary rollercoaster and said in an evil voice "We are riding that now" I didn't want to tell him but I am not good with rollercoasters and that I am very scared of them, I gave him a shaky smile and shakily said "Yeah…." He gave me an evil smile and picked me up while lining up, I was shocked and started waving my arms around screaming "Put me down Sting!" He laughed and just shook his head "If I put you down then you would run away" I puffed my cheeks and pouted "Fine…"

When it was our turn I was sweating like crazy and panicking in my head. Me and Sting got onto the rollercoaster and sat down and the bad thing was that Sting made us sit in the front. The rollercoaster was starting and I looked to my side where Sting was and he was having so much fun, he was cheering and screaming "YEAH!". When we got to the top I looked down and I started screaming like crazy "I'm going to die!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We were falling down with great speed and all I could hear was Sting laughing and me screaming. After we finished the ride we had a break so that we could catch our breaths. My head was still spinning from that ride, I felt so weak and tired. My eyes were spinning in chibi style while I was holding my can of soda waiting for Sting. "Wasn't that fun?" Sting sat down next to me smiling. I gave him a pissed off look and pinched his cheeks "I thought I was going to die!"

We both started laughing after that, Sting laughed so much that he had tears in his eyes. "Since we got to ride that I wanted, what should we ride now?" Sting offered his hand out to me "I don't really mind as long as we don't go on that rollercoaster again" I took his hand and got up from the bench. "Do you want to ride the Ferris wheel then?" Sting said as he pointed at the Ferris wheel.

As soon as we sat down inside the Ferris wheel, we sat in silence while looking over the amusement park. At first, I never really got the point of the Ferris wheel since all it did was go up and back down really slowly with no actual point, that's what I thought originally. However now I understand what it really was about in my opinion, it was to spend time and have a long chat with the people you cared about. As I look across to Sting who is looking up into the sky, I started laughing and blushing slightly. Sting turned around and looked at me in the eye "Why are you laughing?" I smirked at him and said "Your hair is all over the place" He gave me a shocked look and started to ruffle his hair, he stops ruffling his hair and our eyes meet, we both smile and look up at the stars that were shining.

As we get out of the Ferris wheel Sting takes me by the hand and leads me to somewhere "I have something nice to show you" We stop and he has taken me to a grassy hill, we both lay down and look up into the starry sky. "Thanks Sting…" I smile and turn my head so that I was facing him. Sting smiles back at me and reaches for my hand. As I was about to hold Sting's hand, I hear a voice which I hoped not to hear.

"Lucy? Is that you…..

_**END of Chapter 12**_

* * *

><p>Yeah! I updated in 2 days! Wow new record for me, anyways thank you for your support as usual, criticism is now open for improving this fanfic. Questions are open as well!<p>

Please Review, Fav and follow


	14. Stars

_**Chapter 14: Stars**_

"Lucy? Is that you?" As I tuned my head to face the echoing voice, I see Erza and Lisanna. As I looked straight into Lisanna's blue eyes, I could see hatred in them. "You're here with Sting huh, you guys are always together" Lisanna smirked at me while giving me cold eyes. Not wanting to be defeated by words, I turned my head around at Lisanna and Erza and pointed my finger at them "Me and Sting are on a date right now! Don't disturb us!" I took Sting's arm while be both started to walk away.

I gritted my teeth as Erza softly said"I can't believe you would date someone who went against you…" Erza turned around and took Lisanna's arm as the both of them walked away in silence. At first I didn't really understand what she meant by against me, but it was if it was quick flashes of the GMG when Sting was protecting Minerva.

I bit my lower lip and averted my eyes to the side after remembering _it_. I think Sting also remembered, his eyes were lowered to the ground and his arm was rested on his hip. I was about to call his name while extending my arm out to him but I pulled my arm back shaking. From far away it would look like an awkward couple who were standing on top of grassy hill worrying about something.

"Shall we go back?" Sting extended his hand out to me as he walked down the hill, as I took his hand I gave him a Smile. As soon as we got down the hill we pulled our hands away from each other while walking out of the amusement park slowly in silence.

As we walked down the pathway back towards my house in silence, you could hear the sound of our shoes stepping down on the floor. The awkward atmosphere was unnerving, because of what happened earlier I'm not surprised that it was awkward. I put my hands behind my back and twiddle my fingers between each other. I looked slightly to the right to where Sting was standing wanting to see his face but when we reached eye contact we both looked away from each other.

"Ah" Sting stopped walking, I turned my head around and he had his head facing the sky. He slowly pointed to the sky and softly said "Look at those stars, aren't they pretty?" I looked up and my eyes started to twinkle, they were so pretty and sparkly. I put on a big smile and ran back to Sting grasping on to his hands shouting at him "Did you see that shooting star? Did you wish for something?" I looked into his dark blue eyes and put a curious expression on.

He giggled and patted my head gently and whispered into my ear "I made a wish but I'm not telling you, it might have something involving you though" I smacked my ear as I blushed like a tomato and repeatedly hit Sting lightly on the chest complaining about how he should stop teasing me. He stuck his tongue out at me and laughed.

As I lightly blushed and turned my head to the side I quietly whispered to myself "I wished that I could become a good girlfriend" I puffed my cheeks and shouted at Sting "Hurry up!" I started walking at a fast pace until I was stopped by Sting. Both of his arms were wrapped around my neck and his head was resting on my head.

"…I'm sorry…" My eyes widened to the sound of him apologizing to me, I turned my head slightly while I put my hand on one of his arms "Why?" I didn't know why I was saying why, part of me knew why he was saying sorry but the other part wasn't so sure. "During the GMG, you know what your guild mates mentioned earlier, I'm sorry" He embraced me even harder, I sighed and smiled "It's okay, if you are really sorry then it's okay" He let go after that and put his forehead on mine.

It was like magic but all of a sudden it was like the stars started to surround us, me and Sting looked around us confused, even though it was strange, it was really beautiful. The bright light illuminated the pathway we walked down however it looked like only me and Sting could see these stars. "Look at this one!" I caught a star in my hands and showed it to Sting, he held my hand and looked in my eyes.

As our heads slowly became closer and closer our Lip were so close that I could feel him breathe in and out…..

End of chapter 13: (I didn't really know what to call this chapter)

WOW! That was a really short chapter! I'm sorry as usual but I'm on a really big writers block again and I'm not so sure what to write at times so I'm really struggling, also this story will be updating really slowly after this week and the week after due to math tests.

Also there will be a side story in this fanfic, I'm not telling you what it is thoug

I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Criticism is welcome as well as questions! Opinions can be reviewed or PMed to me.

Please review, fav and follow!


	15. Strength

_**Chapter 15: Strength **_

As our heads slowly became closer and closer our lips were so close that I could feel him breathe in and out. My eyes were shaking slightly from blushing really hard, our hands intertwined with each other's. The silhouettes of us on the wall were closing the space between one another.

It looked like this was practiced, we closed our eyes slowly at the same time. The moon shining brightly was watching and witnessing something special to the both of us. As my head titled to the right slightly and his to the left, I could feel the warmth of his breath brush on the top of my lips. As we move to the last inch so that our lips touch for the very first time.

We stay in that position for about ten seconds, in those ten seconds I ask myself _it's okay if I put my trust in him, right? _As we pull back, I at first was in a daze but as soon as I realized what happened I put on a shocked face while blushing badly. I put the back of my hand on my mouth and started feel light headed. "W…w..what happened?" I stuttered, I grasped my head and my eyes started to spin like crazy.

I looked up at Sting and he was smiling behind his hand which was partly covering his mouth. His nose was bleeding… Sting smirked at me and went up close to my face which I backed away to. Sting winked at me and chuckled "You're cute…" Embarrassed, I folded my arms and puffed my cheeks and stuttered "Whatever…"

As we walked home together we had a normal chat together but it seemed like so much fun, I wish that this moment never ended and that time just stopped. Suddenly I felt something warm wrap around my hand, I look down and Sting's hand was around mine. I smiled and just tightened the grip between the two of us.

When we got back to my house I pulled my hand away from his and hopped inside my house. "I had fun today Sting! Thanks!" I gave him a big smile. Before I go Sting takes something out of this bag that he has been carrying around with him the whole time. He takes out what looks like a black piece of cloth wrapped in a red ribbon. "What's this?" I ask with curiosity, I put the present on the table next to me. "You'll find out when you open it, mentioned earlier in our talk just now that you wanted to not be noticed when you walk around town right? Here you go". After Sting says that, he runs off while sticking a tongue out at me.

_What should I do in return to Sting? I'm not sure what he would like_. All of a sudden hear my mom's voice _"Why don't you put your feelings into a song? _I shake my head and mumble "I'm scared of the piano though". I hear my mom's voice again _"Sometimes you have to stand up against these invisible barriers Lucy…" _As soon as she finished her sentence I got up and went up to my phone. I dialed in a phone number , "Hello? Can order a ebony piano please?"

I gave all my details to direct them where and when to give me the piano. When the call was finished I put the phone in my hand and squeezed it tight. I picked up the present Sting gave to me and embraced it while crying slightly "I did it… I'm finally able to face the piano one again… Just wait a bit more, I will be able to play a wonderful symphony for you.

I looked at the black piece of cloth and started to unwrap the gift slowly. As the ribbon fell to the ground, the mysterious gift was slowly unraveling itself. After I unwrapped it completely I straightened it out and it turned out to be a long black cape with a hood to cover my face. I blushed lightly and admired the long cape, I twirled around it for a while then stopped. I screamed to myself in chibi style while swinging my arms around "WHY AM I TWIRLING WITH A CAPE?!" I sat down and puffed my cheeks while cupping them as well in chibi style "This is a really nice gift"

As I fell asleep on my bed I started to dream and think about what sort of piece I should play for Sting. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

I wake up, put on my usual clothes and get ready to go out again but this time I woke up earlier to go around town but this time I won't get noticed. I fling on my coat that I got from Sting and run out of the house. I walk around town and get a few stares since I have my hood on but it's fine since they can't see my face.

As I turn around the corner I see Sting, I was about to run up to him but I hear a girl next to him scream "YOUR DATING LUCY HEARTFILIA?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 14:<strong>_

**Hey guys! How is this fanifc so far? Can we get to 55 reviews? So depressing… 3 math test. Oh well I have to do my best! **

**I feel like a burst of ideas and inspiration is exploding in my head! I just finished my piano lesson and I feel so inspired! Thank you for the very sweet comments from you guys!**

**Questions, opinions and hard criticism is welcome! You can PM or review to ask something.**

**BYEEEEE**


	16. Admirer

_**Chapter 16: Admirer **_

As I turn around the corner I see Sting, I was about to run up to him but I hear a girl next to him scream "YOUR DATING LUCY HEARTFILIA?!" She stomps her foot on the ground and slaps Sting in the face. She screams once again"You know that I **like** Lucy Heartfilia!"

I give a confused face to myself asking if I heard that right. "I KNOW BUT I LIKE HER AS WELL" Sting gives an extremely grumpy face at the girl. I run up to Sting asking him "What's going on?" I put my hands on my hips giving a questioning look. The girl looks into my eyes and her eyes start to gleam "Your Lucy Heartfilia!" She suddenly jumps on me and hugs me "I have been waiting to talk to you for so long!" I look at her closely, she has shoulder length hair that is brown and dark brown eyes. She is wearing a long white sweater with black legging and she had brown boots.

"Lucy, I have admired you for so long!" She suddenly hugs me and buries her hear in my neck, "I like you" I put on a shocked face and pushed her back with my arms, I sigh and say "I'm sorry, I am dating that person over there" I turn my head to Sting who was blushing lightly with his hands in his pockets. She lowers her head a softly says" Its okay, I know… But I still admire you" She gives me a bright smile, I look closely at her face, she has a scar on her right cheek.

"What happened to your face?" I ask her while looking into her eyes, she tilts her head down to the floor and grasps onto her cheek, her eyes were terrified. She gave me a smile and said "This… this is nothing… hehe…" Even though she was laughing her arms were shaking a bit. She stood back stretched her right hand out to me "My name is Asami Yamada! Pleasure to meet you!" I shook her hand while smiling at her.

All of a sudden Sting hugged me and stuck his tongue out at Asami. She looked pissed off, she pointed her finger at Sting and screamed "Stop showing off!" I looked at her and giggled a bit. She blushed and turned her head away. ~Growl~ I looked at Sting and he shook his head. I looked at Asami, she rubbed her stomach and her head "I haven't eaten yet, hahaha"

The three of us walked together to a café, she ordered loads of food, spaghetti, pizza, garlic bread, onion rings, burgers, fries, you get what I mean. We didn't even share, all of that food was hers, I only got soup and salad. Somehow she managed to finish her food before me. I looked across the table and she looked so satisfied, she was rubbing her stomach in chibi style while burping quietly "Yum" Stings face was hilarious, he had the most confused face in the world. Asami snapping out of her own little world, lowered her head while turning red "Excuse me"

All of us started laughing, "So Asami, how are you related to Sting?" Asami looked at Sting and he looked back, the both of them were having a staring contest. "The only reason why I know him is because I joined Sabertooth and that's it, I was planning on joining Fairy tail but I gave up by the way I use Music Magic!"

I clapped my hands together "That's cool!" All of a sudden I remember my piano and my parents. Trying to hide my sadness I smile lightly and do a fake laugh. Asami folds her arms and gives me an intense stare, she looked quite scary "I don't like it when people lie about their feelings" She closed her eyes and just looked off to the side. Sting was still eating all of his food but all of us just sat in silence. Sting interrupting the awkward silence shouted "I'm full!" he gave me a toothy grin. We started to talk normally again, while we were talking I realized, _ah, a normal conversation with people I like, this feeling warms my cold heart._

"LUCY!" Sting was waving his hand in front of my face "What's wrong? You have been spacing out" I smiled at the both of them and just quietly whispered "Thank you…"

We paid for our meals and started to walk home, but I had my hood on just in case. Once we reached home I said goodbye to Asami and she gave me a friendly hug "I will visit tomorrow!" She screamed while running. Sting stood next to me while waving goodbye, he turned to me and looked at me in the eye "Thanks for not being mean to her, she had a really bad past" I gave Sting a confused look and asked "What happened?" he patted me on the head "I think it would be best if you ask her yourself"

I sighed as we walked into my house "Hey Sting… the day after tomorrow, there is a festival. Should we go?" I smiled at Sting. He surprised me by kissing me on the lips and said "Okay!" From being embarrassed I clenched my teeth and playfully hit him screaming "EVIL!"

_**End of Chapter 16:**_

Sorry for late update as usual! Tests, interviews were one thing but my friend that I'm really close to was having problems and I had to help them out. School has finally ended and I can finally relax but not too much since my parents want me to study over the holiday (sad).

If you are wondering, no this will not turn into a yuri. This is just to make things a bit interesting and this will be the start of something interesting that will happen in the future. My final decision is that I will carry this Fanfiction out for a long time because I love to write romance fanfic and it is really nice to see lots of feedback.

If some of you are wondering where my 'Scars and Guilt' Fanfiction went then here is the answer: I don't think that I worked hard enough on that fanfiction and the English + grammar was quite bad so I got rid of it, if some of you want to know the ending just PM me and I can give you the ending that you want.

Questions, criticism and opinions is welcome with open arms!

Please review, fav and follow!

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	17. My past

_**Chapter 17: My past **_

I sighed as we walked into my house "Hey Sting… the day after tomorrow, there is a festival. Should we go?" I smiled at Sting. He surprised me by kissing me on the lips and said "Okay!" From being embarrassed I clenched my teeth and playfully hit him screaming "EVIL!"

"I'll pick you up at six then, bye!" As usual Sting runs off while waving goodbye. Putting on a small smile, I wave goodbye at Sting. As he disappeared from my line of sight, I put my hand down and giggle a little bit. "Lucy!" I jump at the sudden call to my name. I look at the person and it was Asami "What are you doing here?" I question her. "Well... I did say I was going home but I have nothing to do! So I decided to come and visit your house" She put her arms behind her head and leaned on the wall.

"Why don't you come inside" I invited her in, she smiled brightly and said with cheer "Thanks!" She skipped into my house. I made her some tea and poured a cup for her. She sniffed the tea and sipped a little bit. "So Asami, can I ask why you admire me?" I ask while having the cup of tea in my hand. Asami closes her eyes and lays the cup of tea back onto the table. "There are two reasons why I admire you, the first one is because of my past" She looked down at the floor, when I looked straight into her eyes I could see that she was recalling some horrible memories.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I apologized. "No, it's okay, I decided that I will tell you why" She put on a fake smile for a while then she slapped her own face mumbling to herself "Stop faking your emotions" She shook her head and continued "The second reason is how strong you are, no matter the problem, you always manage to smile somehow looking at the bright side" I blushed while scratching my cheek "I'm not that great" I thought in my mind _I really want to find out what happened to her in the past_

It was like she read my mind "I know you want to find out about my past, so I'll just tell you the story" She laid back into the couch and folded her arms while closing both of her eyes.

"_It was when I was nine years old, I had enough of my house, I wanted to leave but something unexpected happened. This was before I chopped my hair off" _

_**Asami's Past Through her eyes:**_

"Asami! You are worthless! Getting second in your whole year is not enough!" My father slapped me across the face, I fell to the floor. I grasped my cheek with one hand and looked to the floor and apologized, "I'm sorry, I will try harder next time" The turned his back to me and faced the window, "No dinner for you, you shall spend your night reflecting on what you did wrong and you will study even more" I stood back up, clenched my fists and walked towards the door. I bowed my head and left the room.

As I walked with anger towards my room silently crying, I had my head lowered so no one could see my eyes. I passed my dear mother who I love a lot but I didn't say anything to her. I simply just kept my head down and continued walking.

I sat in my room and clutched my head from all the sadness, I had my textbook open with my test next to me, I started to cry again. I jumped on my bed and squeezed the teddy bear my mom gave me and wiped my tears on the stuff toy" I heard a knock on my door, I got up and opened the door, it was my mom and she was holding a bowl of soup. She put her finger up to her lips and quietly said while winking at me "Keep this a secret from your dad for me okay?" I smiled at her and nodded.

As I finished my soup I mumbled to myself "I love my mom but then I have had enough of my dad. Should I run away?" I packed my stuff without knowing what I am really doing, I waited for midnight to come, I dragged my luggage out to my garden and whispered "Goodbye" As I was walking towards the front gate to exit forever, I heard a loud

"**ROAR!" **I looked up and there was a jet black dragon flying towards my house, I screamed from being terrified. The dragon used its roar on my house, everything was on fire and the house was crumpling in front of my eyes. I didn't know what to do except run away.

I ran and I ran as far away as possible not knowing what to do, I eventually found a village. I asked them to help me and they agreed so I led them to where I live but when I arrived, there was nothing left except a burnt house slowly falling to the ground.

For around 2 years I was training to become a magician to defeat the dragon who ruined me even though I knew it was impossible. One day I had to go into the city to find to get some supplies, I ran into a shop that had a magazine in it. I flipped to a random page describing a guild that was called "Fairy Tail" It mentioned a girl called 'Lucy Heartfilia' however I didn't care about it at all.

Seven years have passed and I am back in a city to join a guild, when I overheard that girl I saw in that magazine long ago, talking about her past. I gazed at her with amazement seeing how she went through so much and still had a huge smile on her face. I wanted to meet up with her but she left and that was when I decided "I should stop crying about the small things in life and reminding myself of the past, I have to look forward and become stronger" I went to my apartment and took out a knife, I grabbed onto my long brown hair and chopped off everything that was below my shoulder.

_**End of Asami's past (Lucy's POV):**_

Asami finished her story, I looked at her with sad eyes and she just gave me a sweet smile in return. "That's the end of my story! I think I should leave now, it's getting late. I think you should get ready for your festival date with Sting" She giggled at me, I just blushed and said "Yeah…"

She jumped out of her seat and ran out of my house smiling, but my problem was that, was she smiling with happiness? Or sadness?

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 17<strong>_

Hello! Thank you for reading until the end! If you think that I should just focus on just Sting and Lucy and try not to involve Asami too much let me know so I can change it a little, please tell me your thoughts and you can even suggest things to me. If you think I should just carry on writing it like this then leave a review and tell me.

Please Fav, follow and of course Review! Thank you so much!

_PM me if you want me to send you the ending of Scars and guilt *repeated notice*_


	18. Festival!

_**Chapter 18: Festival!**_

She jumped out of her seat and ran out of my house smiling, but my problem was that, was she smiling with happiness? Or sadness?

After she left the house I looked up to the moon that was shaped as a crescent, it shone its light into my eyes, it didn't hurt though it was just extremely pretty. "The day after tomorrow huh? I guess tomorrow I should just chill and wait until the festival" I mumbled to myself while getting into bed. I hugged my legs close to me and just hoped to myself that Fairy Tail won't be going to the festival. I fell asleep dreaming about the past as usual.

* * *

><p>I wake up to find myself drooling and that I wasn't on my bed, I was on the floor. I got up and rubbed my eyes, I got changed into my usual clothes and walked outside heading for Fairy Tail. As I get to Fairy Tail I spot Wendy and Levy waving at me. I smile at them and run towards them, Levy nudges me with her elbow and softly says "You seem really happy, did something happen between you and Sting?" I looked off to the side and blushed without saying anything. Levy poked my cheek while Wendy held my hands, "Did he kiss you?" Levy teased. My heart skipped a beat when she said that.<p>

"He did?" Wendy asked innocently. I just flushed red and slightly nodded, I heard Wendy and Levy gasp. "Not bad Lucy…" Levy smirked. "So there's a festival tomorrow, you want to go with me and Levy?" Wendy asked. "I would but I already made plans with Sting, sorry" I apologized while putting my hands together and slightly lowering my head. "It's okay Lucy! We understand, anyways we can see you and Sting together" We all laughed together.

"Hey everyone!" I turned around to see who was shouting, it was Natsu and he was on top of the table. "I heard there was a festival tomorrow! Let's all go together as a guild!" Erza screamed. I started to shake, what happens if they see me? Wendy notices that I was shaking a bit with fear "It's okay, if you go earlier than them and avoid them, it will be fine" She reassured me while putting her small hand on my shoulder "Thanks Wendy" I thanked her and hugged her.

"Do you know what you are going to wear for the festival Lucy?" Levy asked. "No not really, I was planning to just wear my regular clothes" Levy hit my on the head "You can't wear your regular clothes! You should wear a kimono!" I put my finger to my chin and thought about the kimono "A kimono would be nice, yeah" As we finished our conversations about what was going to happen tomorrow, the rest or Fairy Tail was planning what they would do tomorrow. I went home after our chat to go search for my kimono that I had long time ago.

When I got home I opened my drawer and looked at the back, there was a pink kimono, it had a variety of pink flowers scattered around it. The obi was a darker shade of pink, I also had some hair accessories to go with the outfit. I would have to tie my hair in a bun and there would be a flower pin tied to my hair.

After finding my clothes and arranging them which took quite a long time, I decided that it was perfect time to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I quickly looked at my clock and it was already 12pm! "Wow I'm really loving my sleep" I mumbled to myself. I ate my brunch and had a long bath. Making sure that my hair wasn't a mess, I brushed it thoroughly for about twenty minutes.<p>

_**Time skip**_

After taking a long time to put on my kimono and prepare my hair it was finally time for me to meet up with Sting here. I heard a knock on the door, I opened the door to find Sting in his yukata, it was grey and black. "Shall we go?" Sting asks while smiling at me. "Okay!" I giggle

When we arrived my face lit up with joy, the whole place was so beautiful, there were stalls for food and games, lots of lanterns, lots of pretty ornaments, there were just loads of beautiful things around me. I blush lightly from all the excitement. I feel warmth around my right hand, I look down to see that Sting was holding my hand, I blush. Sting pointed at the different stalls "Should we go?" I nodded and said "Yes!"

We went around buying different types of food and we played lots of games. There was a target shooting stall, Sting managed to aim perfectly and shoot this huge toy that was a really chibi looking cat. He handed the toy to me and said while hiding his face behind the cat "Here" I laughed and thanked him and giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushed and so was I but I was hiding my flushed face behind the toy.

I hear shouting and cheering coming from the back of us, I peek over to see who those people and it was Fairy Tail. "Shoot" I mumble to myself. I glance over at Sting and it looks like he notices them as well, "Go over to that stand and pretend to buy something" Sting whispers to me. I nod my head and jog towards the cotton candy stand. I was pretty far away from them now so I bought some cotton candy anyways.

"Hey aren't you Sting?" Erza pointed to Sting. He stops and turns around slowly with cold eyes. "Yeah, so what?" Sting says with disgust. "If you are here then Lucy should be with you, where is she?" Natsu points out. Sting sighs and looks to the side "She didn't want to come today, probably because of you guys" He lied. Natsu glares at Sting "What did you say"

From the corner of my eyes I see Asami, she had a violin case on her back, she spots me and waves to me and I wave back to her. She opens up her violin case and starts to play a familiar song, I pretty sure it was Bach Violin sonata no.1 in G minor. She plays elegantly, her hair slightly flowing in the wind under the glowing moon. It distracted Fairy Tail and loads of other people. Erza points to Asami and shouts "Everyone let's go and watch this amazing performance!" I cover my face as they run past me, I look back at Asami and she winks at me while smiling. I bowed my head to her saying thank you, I ran back to Sting. "I think it is time we go home, right?" Sting asks, I reply "Yeah I think we should"

When Asami stopped playing everyone started to clap and cheer for her. I looked back, she didn't smile once at her audience. As she left from where she was standing she slowly disappeared from sight.

"I have to thank her later" I happily said to Sting. "She cheated a bit to get everyone's attention, hahaha" Sting laughed. I was confused then I realized that she used music magic "By combining her skill and her magic together she was able to get everyone's attention, did you find it strange that Fairy Tail left me alone? That was because she was concentrating her magic towards Fairy Tail. It was also strange that most of everyone in the festival **did not** ignore her, a few people would usually just continue what they were doing but they didn't"

"Ah Lucy!" I hear a very cheerful voice, I turn and I see Wendy and Levy. "I see you're here with Sting!" Wendy said while smiling brightly at me. I blushed and shouted at the both of them "Ah you guys stop!" I blushed even harder. Sting looked very confused. "Anyways we will leave two to your lovey dovey moment, byeee" Levy teased. I sweat dropped and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 18<strong>_

Hurray! Quite a long chapter! Wish I could've written more but I'm feeling a bit sick (sad face)

_**Q&A:**_

Max Ride(Anonymous): Your first question was about hating Lisanna, I'm not trying to make you forcefully hate her, you can still keep your opinion on her. Your second question I cant really answer since it is part of the story, you just have to patiently wait (sorry)

Please Fav, follow and review!

_Please PM me if you want one of the endings of scars and guilt (Rouge, Sting, Natsu, Gray, T. and alternate ending) *Repeated notice_


	19. Why can't we go back?

_**Chapter 19: Why can't we go back?**_

"Ah Lucy!" I hear a very cheerful voice, I turn and I see Wendy and Levy. "I see you're here with Sting!" Wendy said while smiling brightly at me. I blushed and shouted at the both of them "Ah you guys stop!" I blushed even harder. Sting looked very confused. "Anyways we will leave two to your lovey dovey moment, byeee" Levy teased. I sweat dropped and waved goodbye.

While walking home quietly, the echoes of all the cheering and laughter started to fade farther and farther away as I was getting closer and closer towards my house. As we reached my house Sting scratched the back of his neck and said "Thanks for today" I smiled softly at him and the whole world felt like it lit up everywhere, the different colored lights seemed like they were radiating and sparkling even more brightly then before.

We say our goodbyes and part our ways for the night. As I twirled around in my house I listened around my house, it was completely silent and the only sound was me breathing. It felt soothing, I guess it was because I could think without anyone disturbing me._"Fairy Tail is a guild where there are lots, well almost all" _The sound of Natsu's voice lingered in my head. I lay down on my bed while facing the roof, I put my right hand up and stare at my fairy tail insignia. "Almost all huh?" I mumble to myself while laying my arm back down on the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up and prepare to go out as usual, skipping along the pathway towards Fairy Tail. I open the doors and jump towards Levy and Wendy. "Morning you two!" I say with excitement. The both of them just slowly turn at me with an evil smirk on their face. "So how was yesterday?" Wendy nudged me playfully with her elbow. "N-Nothing happened!" I stammered. "Naughty Lucy, I bet something happened!" Levy teased. They continued to tease me until Natsu suddenly walks towards me. I stand up and back up slowly to the wall, he slams his arm right next to my head. He looks intensely into my eyes without turning away. "Do you need something?" I ask, I could feel the stares from the whole of Fairy Tail staring at me and Natsu. "You were there at the festival with Sting weren't you?" At this point I got annoyed and snapped a bit "What is it to you if I did?" I could sense the anger he was feeling right there.<p>

"Why didn't you go with us?"

"I didn't want to!"

"Why not?! Why can't we go back? Back to when we weren't fighting?!" He argued. I pushed his face away from mine and lowered my head. After a short pause I shout in a very loud voice "Ask yourself! Who is the one who shouted? Fairy Tail is a guild where there are lots, well almost all? You did!" Natsu just stood there with a shocked face. "Ughhh! I'm so sick of this" With that I ran out of the building extremely aggravated, "I don't get them! It's like they can't decide how they feel about me!" I grumble to myself.

* * *

><p>I sit down on a bench and look up at the blue sky, I suddenly hear and a voice "What's wrong little lady?" I look back down and I see this boy around my age who has black spiky hair, red eyes, a grey hoodie and grey pants smirking at me, he was quite good looking to be honest. This boy sits down next to me and looks at me in the eye, "Your troubled about something aren't you?" I felt annoyed but he was correct so I just look away. He suddenly covers his right eye with his hand and looks straight into my eyes saying "I can read your emotions, you feel confused, hurt and anger" He pauses for a minute and giggles lightly. The boy suddenly shifts closer and closer to me. He gives me an evil smirk and whispers to me "I can take all your troubles away…" Just then he takes my shoulders and forces our faces to come closer and closer. As soon as he was about to kiss me, I push his away quickly screaming at him "What the heck are you doing?"<p>

He lowers his head and grasps his mouth and starts to giggle, "Do you really think I would want to kiss a woman like you?" He starts to laugh like crazy while slamming his hand down onto the bench. "HAHAHAHA!" He carries on laughing for a minute and wipes his tears away. "You know Asami right? I'm looking for her, I'm a friend" He composes himself finally and sits properly on the bench. "She likes you apparently but I don't see why". "HEY!" Suddenly Asami comes running up to me and the strange man, "Why are you talking to Lucy? Are you playing a prank on her like all the other girls?" Asami puts her arms on her hips. "I'm sorry Lucy, this guy is a bit twisted, he has a split personality" I put my index finger on my chin and thought for a second trying to process what happened. "He is my friend from when I was in the village"

"My name is Kaimu, nice to meet you. This girl Asami is quite the loner so thanks for being her friend" Kaimu smiled normally. "Don't call me a loner!" Suddenly those started fighting, they looked quite cute together. "You two get along well" I giggled "WE DO NOT!" They screamed together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 19<strong>_

You guys are probably wondering where I have been. Yes I have another excuse, I was overseas taking care of my relatives for personal reasons which I will not reveal plus I have been sick, I'm sorry! I will do my best trying to update as usual! Some people might look at Kaimu's name and be like but he is from that other story, no he is different (He just has the same name)

Please fav, follow and review! Thank you for so much support *Smiles*


	20. Daisies

_**Chapter 20: Daises **_

"My name is Kaimu, nice to meet you. This girl Asami is quite the loner so thanks for being her friend" Kaimu smiled normally. "Don't call me a loner!" Suddenly those started fighting, they looked quite cute together. "You two get along well" I giggled "WE DO NOT!" They screamed together

* * *

><p>Since those two went together somewhere, I wasn't really sure what to do. I'm just here sitting at home wondering what I should do now. "I wonder if Sting is coming over today" I mumbled to myself as I ate some chocolate cookies. As I spaced out while eating those cookies I didn't notice the person who came in. All of a sudden someone was covering my eyes, from shock I suddenly punch upwards towards the persons chin and they let go. I turn around to see Sting on the floor in pain holding his chin. "I'm so sorry!" I start to apologize to Sting while kneeling on the floor to help Sting get up. "You have one strong punch" Sting said while rubbing his chin, he started to laugh.<p>

"I found something cool! I came here to show you what it is" He stood up quickly and offered his hand to me "What is it?" I asked while taking his hand and standing up. "You will be amazed when you see it!" Sting said with excitement. "Okay just wait let me prepare some stuff first" I said walking into my kitchen. Sting shook his head vigorously and picked me up bridal style "I'm sorry I just really want you to see it" Sting ran out of my house like lightning, he looked like he was having fun but I was there holding on to dear life. "Ahhh! I'm going to fall" I screamed while clinging onto Sting's neck. "You're not" Sting stuck his tongue out at me and held on tighter to me. He ran faster towards our destination, I closed my eyes and sighed softly.

After a few minutes of extreme running I hear Sting say "Lucy, we are here now. Open your eyes" I slowly open my eyes, we were standing in the middle of what looked like an endless field of white daisies. It looked phenomenal, Sting put me down and I just stood there with my eyes wide open amazed at the sight of it. It was still afternoon so there was still plenty of daylight to go by.

As the wind blew, my hair started to flow with it and white birds fly past us going towards the sky. I knelt down to admire the flowers and then I spotted a 'unique' flower among the others. It looked a bit pink, I wonder why. "Sting look at this daisy!" I grab Sting's hand and pull him down so that he could see the daisy. I stare at the daisy for a while then turn to Sting "Isn't this daisy cute?" I have a hint of pink on my face from the excitement. I look at Sting and he was suddenly blushing lightly "Sorry, you just looked really cute just then… hehe" Sting giggled. I just puffed my cheeks and looked away.

"I'm hungry" Sting complained as we walked hand in hand. "Well you wouldn't be if you waited for me to pack" I puffed my cheeks. "I was just excited" Sting cried comical tears. "Do you think anyone will mid if I pick some flowers" I ask while brushing the daisies with my hand. "The meaning of a daisy,purity ,innocence and loyal love" I whisper softly to myself. I picked out exactly five daisies. "One for Wendy, one Levy, one for Asami, one for me" I handed one to Sting "And one for you" I smiled.

We both run around the daisies for a while until we both start to get extremely hungry. "Should we go back to get food?" I turned around to Sting. "Wait here for a second" Sting ran off to the not that far away small grassy hill. I waited for about three minutes while playing with the butterflies around the daisies, then Sting came running back "Here follow me!" Sting held my hand and started to lead me towards the hill.

When we were climbing up the hill, I could hear some soft music playing, it was a violin and a cello I think. As the musical piece called 'Ode to Joy' got louder and louder, I could feel as if music notes were being flown past me and Sting like the wind. When we finally reached the top of the hill, I could see Asami playing her beloved violin and her friend playing the cello. Their feelings being transmitted through music was amazing, you could understand what they were feeling. It was a pure feeling of happiness.

If only…. If only I could be strong as them right now and play the piano alongside with them, that would truly be an amazing experience. When the music piece was halfway through I could hear another type of instrument, it was the clarinet. I spun around to see who it was, it was Sting. He winked at me and all I could do was smile and shed a few tears from how beautiful the music was. I really feel as if I played the piano, it would be okay because I lots of people next to me, supporting me and making sure that I will be alright.

After they finished playing they lowered their instruments and bit and I started to clap like crazy. "That was really good" They all started to laugh except for Kaimu then all three of them bowed. "What are you doing here?" I ask Asami with joy. "Well Sting invited us to join you guys after your mini date so I said yes and this guy here just tagged along" I just gave Kaimu a weird stare and he just stuck his tongue out at me in return. "I didn't know that you play the clarinet!" I looked at Sting with excited eyes. He just scratched his neck "Well I try to keep it a secret but I do know how to play"

After they all put their instruments away Asami pulled out a basket of sandwiches and a picnic blanket for us to sit on. We set up all of the food and drinks, Kaimu and Asami reached for the same sandwich and they both glared at each other. Asami quickly grabbed the sandwich and puffed her cheeks at Kaimu.

We all finished eating all of the food and drinks and I am now stuffed with food. Sting suddenly laid down and rolled onto the grass. "Lucy come here and lie down on the grass with me, it's really nice!" I laid down on the grass and rolled next to Sting. It was really relaxing. "Me too!" Asami laid down next to me and Kaimu just followed. I closed my eyes for a while because I was a bit tired but I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 20<strong>_

Hey guys! I know the last chapter kind of sucked but I had to rush that chapter because I just got off the plane. I hope you guys liked this one though, I tried to put cute Sticy moment there. Thank you for the support! Tell me your opinions please (^・ω・^ )

When Lucy can hear the Ode to Joy music, it would be best to put that music on just for effect.

Please follow, fav and review! BYEEEE


	21. I trust you

_**Chapter 21: I trust you**_

We all finished eating all of the food and drinks and I am now stuffed with food. Sting suddenly lay down and rolled onto the grass. "Lucy come here and lie down on the grass with me, it's really nice!" I lay down on the grass and rolled next to Sting. It was really relaxing. "Me too!" Asami laid down next to me and Kaimu just followed. I closed my eyes for a while because I was a bit tired but I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake slowly opening my eyes, I find that Sting is carrying bridal style. "Good morning sleeping beauty" Sting smiled. I was still sleepy so I just reached up to Sting's hair and groomed his hair a bit. "Your hair is really fluffy" I yawned. He blushed and pulled me closer so that our noses were touching. "You make me blush" He whispered. I heated up and just thought of something. "Sting… I'm going to stop admiring sleeping beauty from now on… I think it is nice to be awake and experience what lies in front of you" I said softly due to me still being a bit drowsy. "That's good" Sting said as we both smiled.<p>

"So when are you going to put me down" I puffed my cheeks at him. "Fine" He said as he playfully hit my head with his knuckles. I looked up at what was now a dark sky, you could see the stars but there was one problem. "Ah, there's no moon today" I said with a melancholy tone. "Your fond of the night sky aren't you?" Sting pointed out. I nod my head and put on a sad smile "It reminds me of when me and my mother used to look at the stars together" I continued to walk while the wind made my hair flow.

"Thanks for walking me home and carrying me halfway" I thanked Sting as usual. "No problem" He smiled and kissed my head and winked at me "Bye". I blushed as I slowly put my hand on my head while I waved goodbye.

Lots of stars started to gather in one area and there appeared Loki "Hey Lucy!" Loki said in his usual cheerful self. "I need to go out and get something, do you mind?" Loki clapped his hands together, I nodded and laughed "Sure Loki, have fun!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sting's POV:<strong>_

I walked away from Lucy's house as I blushed like crazy, I couldn't help myself but to kiss her on the head. I sighed as I looked at my clarinet case "If only we could play together, maybe one day we both can" I felt as if something was following followed me but I brushed it off for now.

A hand suddenly held onto my shoulder "AHhhhh!" I screamed form surprise, I turned around "Loki! Don't scare me like that!" Loki had his hands in his pockets, he looked troubled about something. "Hey Sting… I need to talk about something" Loki lowered his head while scratching his neck. "Is it about Lucy?" I ask, he nods his head slowly.

We go to a park and sit on a bench, "First of all, I would like to thank you for making Lucy happy. Ever since Lucy started hanging out with you she has started to smile more often, thank you" Sting bowed his head towards me. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what so I just stayed silent and lowered my head as well. "Will you be able to look after Lucy when I'm not there? If you can, then I can put my trust in you that you wouldn't hurt Lucy right? I know I trusted Natsu but now that he has said extremely rude things towards Lucy, I can never trust him ever again" Loki closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"You can rest assured, I intend to protect Lucy from now on" I smiled and giving him a thumbs up. Suddenly Loki grabbed me by the collar "If you hurt Lucy in any way possible I won't hold myself back when I'm trying to kill you" Loki threatened me, it was terrifying, I could feel a dark aura coming off of him. "Sorry for that, just trying to make sure you don't hurt her" Loki smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV:<strong>_

"I wonder where Loki went" I wondered to myself as I touched my pocket, I took out the remaining four daises and laid them down separately on my desk. As I continued to write my story about the strange girl who lives by herself, I bite my pencil and shout to myself "I forgot to ask where Loki was going!" I flop myself on the bed and roll around for two minutes. I throw my blanket up in the air and go under it while holding my cushion. "I forgot to look for four leaf clovers… I wanted to put it in the letter I wrote for mom" I puffed my cheeks and quietly said "I'll try to find some next time"

"Lucy are you okay, you're talking to yourself under the blanket" I heard Loki so I uncovered myself from the blanket "Where did you go Loki?" I hoped to myself he didn't go to Fairy Tail. Loki started to play with his fingers and uneasily said "I went to talk to Sting" I was now curious "What did you talk about?" Loki backed away a bit as I got out of the bed, he put his hands out in defense and started to sweat buckets "Nothing you would be interested" I tilted my head to the side and smirked "I'm now interested"

"It's about the new ice cream store!" Loki sparkled "So you went and ran to Sting about some Ice cream?" I gave him playful pitiful eyes. "Anyways I have to go now! Bye" Loki disappeared in a blink.

"New ice cream store huh? I guess I'll ask Sting if we can go tomorrow.." I mumble to myself

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 21<strong>_

Since I was gone for such a long time, here is another chapter! Yay! Also there is a side story coming up but if you don't like my OC's you aren't required to read it, it's just explaining how those two met and stuff. As usual thank you for reading!

Please fav, follow and review! Byeee


	22. Side Story: Asami and Kaimu

_**Side Story: Asami and Kaimu**_

(A/N: Written in Asami's POV, not a requirement to read this)

Up until I was nine years old I was told by everyone except my mother "Only do everything perfectly, we do not accept mistakes" I couldn't make any mistakes, I couldn't understand why but I knew if I didn't follow those rules, severe punishment would be given. I was distant from my parents and I didn't have any friends, all I could do was study. I wouldn't be happy wherever I went, in school there were rumors about me, at home I would get criticized but there was something that would take me away from sadness. It was music. Whenever I played with my violin I felt as if I was in a different planet by myself and all my worries would disappear along with the notes.

This was until that terrible night, I can never forget that night. I have nightmares about it all the time it was like I can never escape it. When I think about it now, I wish I could have gotten along with my parents more but it's too late… I can never return to the past. Even the magic I use reminds me of the past, terrible isn't it? Somehow I just barely have found the strength to keep me going.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asami 10 years old<strong>_

Today I was supposed to go into town and get some supplies for our little village. I don't really want to get them though. I was creating little music notes with my magic until I heard "Hey Asami! Someone is going to go with you to help you!" One of the villagers screamed. "I don't want help though!" I howled back at him, I was lying though, I'm just too scared to get along with people. I don't want to hurt anyone… "Hi, so I'm the one going to help you today" This guy who looks a bit older than me and has spiky hair waved at me. "You don't have to, I usually go alone. By the way are you new here? I have never seen your face" I asked while sighing slightly. "Yeah I'm quite new here, my name is Kaimu. I know you want help so I'm going to go with you" Kaimu said with a straight face. "Do what you please" I growled at him

We got on the train together but we didn't talk for a while so I broke the silence "My name is Asami by the way" I looked outside of the window. "I already knew that" Kaimu gave me an evil grin. This guy kind of pisses me off "Your quite annoying" I pointed out. Kaimu smirked "At least your honest" After that we both stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

When we got off the train the both of us were looking in different directions, I was looking to right-side and Kaimu was looking to the left. We walked in silence but I didn't mind, this way he doesn't have to hear my lies. I turn forwards so that I can walk normally, I wonder if it was just me but I feel as if Kaimu's red eyes were looking at me.

We go into the grocery and buy things for our village, I spotted a magazine that was called the sorcerer weekly, it had a girl on the front cover called Lucy Heartfilia. "Ehhh, I didn't know you would be the type of person that's into this type of stuff" Kaimu peeked his head next to mine. I quickly shut the magazine and throw it back onto the rack "I'm NOT!" I glared at him. I started to blush a little because I realized lots of people were now watching us and giggling a little. "Ahhh look what you did" Kaimu teased and laughed at me, he walked to the counter and paid for our groceries.

We get back on the train with our bags and sit down in silence. "So shall we give each other proper introductions? I want to know a bit more about you" Kaimu held out his hand as if there was an imaginary microphone was there. "Fine, My name is Asami Yamada, I'm right now eleven years old. I was born on the fourteenth of august, blood type A. I like the color red and I use music magic." I properly introduced myself. "My name is Kaimu Katayama, I'm twelve years old. I was born on the first of March, blood type B. I like the color blue and I use two types of magic. I can read emotions and I use dark magic not to my liking." Kaimu looked a bit down "You don't like using your magic?" I asked. He shook his head "I was taught how to use it but I rarely use my magic because of my split personality" He folded his arms and looked at the setting sun. I looked right into his eyes, the redness in his eyes reflecting the orange sun looked beautiful. His eyes are actually big, right now it looks like he wouldn't hurt anyone.

When we got off of the train and returned to the village, Kaimu extended his hand out to me. "I look forward to being your friend" I take his hand as well and shake it while nodding my head as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 years old<strong>_

"I know I said we could be friends but can you stop following me everywhere I go!" I bellowed at Kaimu while speed walking away from him. "You're the only one I know though!" Kaimu chased after me. "I have some things to do as well!" I screamed while facing forward. "You're so mean to me!" Kaimu started to cry comical tears. I stopped fast walking and turned to him "Okay! We are friends but you don't need to stick to me like glue! Okay?!" My attitude towards people still hasn't gotten better over the years. Kaimu covered his right eye and looked into my eyes "You're angry at me but your more angry at yourself aren't you?"

He read my emotions again… "That's right!" I felt like crying because he can look right through me. He patted my head and I started to cry a bit "Why do you act like that?" He asks me while still grooming my hair. "To protect myself and everyone around me" I say quietly. "I can handle your words, so that's why I will protect you and be there for you" Kaimu took my hair and kissed it, I blushed "You're… weird" I say without looking at him in the eye.

_**14 years old**_

Over these few years I have gotten stronger than before from training but this time I have Kaimu next to me. We have become quite close and I have seen him use his magic a few times and to be honest, it's terrifying. I guess I'm feeling just a bit better after the incident, it's probably because of Kaimu but I'm not telling him that

"Hey Asami, you can play the violin right?" Kaimu said while patting my head. "Yeah I can, you should know that or did you forget again" I crossed my arms "Hahaha! Yeah" Kaimu scratched the back of his head. "You play the cello right?" I asked. "Wah! How do you know?" He looked shocked. "I saw you play once" I winked at him while sticking my tongue out. "One day let's play together okay?" I smiled at him while putting my arms behind my back." Okay…" I wasn't sure if he was blushing or not but he looked a bit red "It's been a while since I have seen you smile"

* * *

><p><em><strong>16 years old<strong>_

Right now I'm walking in town again trying to find Kaimu since we got separated when we were getting off the train, I see a girl running and crying. I find Kaimu sitting a bench "Kaimu! I told you that you can't do that to girls!" I screeched at him. "Ehhh… I got bored waiting for you!" Kaimu put his arms behind his head and crossed them. Weird... Kaimu only does that if he's under great stress "Are you okay Kaimu?"I give him a worried look. "Yeah..." He tried to hide his pain through a smile but even though I don't have his type of magic, I can see right through him. I decided to ignore it for now but still keep a very close eye on him. Throughout the whole train ride, he was sweating like crazy... hmmmm

We get back to the village and go into my house. "Kaimu are you sure your okay? You look a bit pale and sick" Kaimu started to breath heavily. In between his deep inhales "…Asami….Run…" I realized what he meant, I ran out of the house and screamed to the villagers "RUN!" I heard an explosion come from my house and in the middle of the explosion was Kaimu with white hair. I heard screams coming from everywhere, people were running away from Kaimu and there was only one person left… Me. He smirked at me and put his hand to his face, a dark aura was coming off of him. A black spear appeared from his hands, he was using his magic that he hated. "Kaimu! Snap out of it!" I know I had to do something. Kaimu threw his spear towards me with great force, I managed to barely dodge by doing a roll but it still cut me on my cheek. I touch my cheek and there was blood coming off of it, all of a sudden he started to cough.

The other Kaimu still hasn't taken complete control of him. I realized this and ran towards him, he looked like he was going to cast something to deflect my magic but I wasn't going to use any magic. When I got close to Kaimu, I hugged him and patted his head this time "Just calm down Kaimu, here I can play the music that you really like" Kaimu looked shocked but he was slowly going back to his old self. I used my magic to make my violin appear, I rested my chin on the violin and started to play a soothing and calm melody. _**Lullaby Melody **_he didn't notice me whisper my magic and Kaimu fell asleep while turning back to inhaled and groomed his hair back so I could see his closed eyes.

As the villagers started to return they transported Kaimu to a medical bay and told me to supervise him in case he turns back. I told them that wouldn't be necessary because he won't but they insisted.

It's been one week since I saw Kaimu open his eyes, he told me a year earlier that something like this would happen. It was good that he informed me but I wonder why he has a split personality in the first place. Right now I'm watching over Kaimu to see if he would wake up today, I hope he does. I hear Kaimu move a bit on his bed, he slowly opens his eyes. I'm glad to see those red eyes again, I sigh in relief as I quietly whisper to him "Good morning Kaimu"

"I'm sorry… Asami! I'm sorry" Kaimu starts to cry and I just felt like hugging him "It's okay Kaimu… It's not your fault" Kaimu hugs me back, he continues to cry while laying his head on top of mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 years old<strong>_

Me and Kaimu are back in town, this time it is because I'm moving here to join a guild. Any guild would do at the moment, I don't really care which one it is. Just as long I can freely use my magic and become stronger. Kaimu and I have been together for quite some time now, after getting used to him sticking next to me, we have become quite close now.

"Hey Kaimu, are you planning on moving here?" I stop moving my boxes into the house. "Maybe… Just not right now. If I move here and I end up as the other me, everyone's life here is endangered." Kaimu said with a straight face as he lifted up three more boxes. "Yeah, I guess so. Ah! Can we go to the market? I need to get more things" I ask Kaimu, he just silently nods his head. We walk to the market and get more things, while walking back towards the house we see a park. "You want to sit down for a while?" Kaimu points towards the bench. We both sit down in silence as usual but it's fine, both of us aren't that talkative so we usual just have small chats.

While gazing upon the sky, I look down and see this blonde girl. I have seen her somewhere before… Heart? Heartfilia… Lucy Heartfilia? I remember now! She was in the Sorcerer weekly one time, I heard they went missing for seven years or something like that. Not that it's my business anyways… I don't know when I started to listen to her conversation between her, a flying cat and a pink haired dude. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but just listening to her talk about the past made me mumble "…How can you still smile so brightly?..." Kaimu looked at me and looked back towards the sky.

We got back to the house and I just went to the kitchen. "Hey Kaimu, she was strong wasn't she?" I rest my hands on the counter "I guess so…" I hear him sitting on the couch. "I should stop crying about the small things in life and reminding myself of the past, I have to look forward and become stronger" I take out the knife in my kitchen and hold it up against my hair. "Asami! What are you doing?!" Kaimu gets up from the couch and runs towards me. With one fast move, I sliced the hair below my shoulder. I smile at Kaimu, he looked at me with shocked eyes. I pull him in for a hug "Thank you… Thank you for protecting me up until now. But now I can protect myself and move away from the past, I smile brightly at him like I used to when I was child with my parents" He smiles back at me and pats me on the head "I won't stop staying next to you though!"

"That's what I like about you though. Your strong" I hear Kaimu whisper to me. I blush at him and puff my cheeks. In one swift move I felt him kiss me on the cheek and after he winks at me while sticking his tongue out at me. "See you later" He runs out of the house. Embarrassed I cover my face with a notebook and just mumble to myself "I don't like him… Right?"

_**End of Side story**_

How do you like that little side story I created for the two OC's? I enjoyed writing this! See you guys next time!

Please review, fav and follow.


	23. Twinkle Twinkle little star

_**Chapter 22: Twinkle Twinkle little star**_

"New ice cream store huh? I guess I'll ask Sting if we can go tomorrow.." I mumble to myself

I look up at the empty starry sky without the moon and started to hum softly, twinkle twinkle little star. I go into the room where my destroyed piano used to be in but now there was a new fresh and jet black upright piano sitting against the wall. "I guess it arrived…" I mumbled to myself while eating a bar of chocolate I got out of the fridge. I put my right hand out and laid it on top of the piano, the keyboard because the fall board was still down.

I put my bar of chocolate down and slowly raised the fall board upwards revealing the keyboard. I lay my hand down onto the keys and attempt to play twinkle twinkle little star. As soon as I played one note on the keyboard, all of my memories came flooding back to me and I immediately ripped my hand away from the piano and fall backwards resulting in me hitting the wall. I lower my head and fake a chuckle "Ha… I can't even play one simple tune"

Upset with myself, I head back upstairs feeling down in the dumps. "Time to sleep I guess…" As I lay down on my bed I feel as if I can hear my mother's voice slightly "…Lucy…" I could only hear her call my name though… Is she mad at me? That I can't play the piano anymore? I fall asleep thinking about why my mother was calling my name.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up and I hear bust into my room. "Lucy!" Sting jumps onto my bed. "Ah! Sting why are you so energetic today?" I ask him while scratching my head. "I just feel very happy for no actual reason!" Sting hugged me as I attempted to get out of bed but failed due to Sting's heavy weight. "How long have you been in my house Sting?" I say as I pinch Sting's nose. "Well… I wanted to show you something but I got really excited so I probably arrived at least two hours ago" Sting laughed "TWO HOURS?!" I squeezed Sting's cheeks "What were you doing for two hours?" I let go of his cheeks, Sting rubbed his red cheeks in pain. "I made breakfast for you!" Sting got up from my bed.<p>

I got up after Sting and headed towards my mirror to brush my hair, I started to brush my hair and paused for a while "My hair is so tangled" I complained and puffed my cheeks. "Here I can brush your hair for you" Sting put his hand out signaling me to give him the brush. "Um… Okay, thanks!" I smiled while handing him the brush. As he started to slowly brush my hair, I notice that he was very gentle with my hair. When he finished brushing my hair I thanked him "Thanks Sting, can you wait downstairs? I need to change clothes" Sting walked downstairs to wait for me.

After I changed I headed downstairs, the closer I headed towards the living room, the heavier the smell of bacon appeared. I stepped downstairs and I see Sting putting down a plate of bacon, eggs and salad down. "Yo!" Sting waved to me. I was about to sit down when I felt something land on my head, I lifted my arm to touch the thing on my head…. It was fluffy? "Hi Lucy! You know me right?" The red exceed also known as Lector flew off of my head so I could see him. "Yeah, your Lector, Sting's partner" I smile at him. "Sting! She's an angel!I can tell by her smile!" Lector compliments me, I blush lightly from his compliment. "Today I came with Sting because I wanted to meet you" Lector says as I sat myself down. "You wanted to meet me?" I was confused because I didn't understand what reason he could have to meet me. "Sting talks about you at home and the way he described you was interesting plus I want to see if your worthy of being Sting's girlfriend" Lector crosses his small arms. "If I'm worthy?" I sweat dropped and giggled slightly. Sting sighs as he lifts his fork and knife up.

"I'm just kidding Lucy! I know you're a great person!" Lector starts to fly all over the room. I thank for the food and dig in, as soon as I take one bite I feel like I'm in heaven "Yum…" The room starts to sparkle as a hold my chin from the deliciousness of the bacon. "Hahaha!" Sting starts to laugh at me, I blush as I snap out from wonderland. "It's yummy!" I scream from embarrassment. I calm myself down and finish my meal "Loki was talking about some new ice cream store that you and him were talking about, can we go?" I asked Sting but the both of them looked confused. "O…Ohhhh Yeah! It won't open until further notice though!" Sting for some reason started to sweat a lot. "I get the feeling you and Loki are lying about something… Since it's only about ice cream, I'll let the both of you off for now" I winked at him while pointing my index finger to the side.

"I was hoping the both of us could go though" I sighed sadly "Hehehe… Remember what I said earlier though? I have something to show you!" Sting put his hands on his hips and Lector flew to a bag that was sitting on the couch. Lector picked up the bag and flew towards me, he laid the bag softly into my hands. "What's this?" I ask out of curiosity "Open it!" Sting and Lector say simultaneously. I zip the bag open and find a white box that's covered in a red ribbon. I touch the middle of the box and it magically starts to unfold itself. A music box appeared, it was cylinder pink music box that was flat on the bottom, there was glass on the top and on the inside of the glass were stars that sparkled while circling the moon. I smile at the music box as it started to play twinkle twinkle little star. "You told me you liked the night sky so I bought you that" Sting chuckled lightly

"Well I have to go now! I have to meet up with Frocsh! Bye Sting, Bye Lucy! See you later" Lector flew out of the window. After Lector left me and Sting continued to listen to the music box in silence, when it ended I closed my eyes and had a small vision of me crying when I was a little kid but someone was there to pat me on the head and say 'it's okay'. That person was Sting. I opened my eyes and we both smiled at each other. I played the music box again but this time I started to sing along with the soft music. "Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…" As I continued to sing, Sting joined me midway "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky… Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are" We finished singing and I stood up from my seat "This song might be for babies but I love it! It reminds me of my childhood with my mother" I turned around and faced a door.

"Hey Sting… After receiving this present and listening to it, I think I'm ready to play again" I turn the door knob and opened the door. I stepped inside the room that contained my piano…

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 22<strong>_

Hello! Thank you for reading as usual! The side story I wrote was really fun! Watch out for another one maybe next month or around next, next week! Byeeee

What?! Is Lucy finally going to play or will she fail? Find out next time in chapter 23!

Please review, fav and follow! More love equals to quicker updates!


	24. The song me and you loved

_**Chapter 23: The song me and you loved**_

"Hey Sting… After receiving this present and listening to it, I think I'm ready to play again" I turn the door knob and opened the door. I stepped inside the room that contained my piano…

The light pierced through the dark room and my silhouette was stretching into the room. I hesitated a bit wondering if I'm ready to face my fear, so I just stood there until my breathing stabilized. I took in a deep breath and stepped inside the room scared to play the piano but I know, I know that even if I cry, someone will be there for me. I sit down on the piano bench and stare at the fall board, Sting didn't say anything, he just laid his hand down onto my right shoulder. I lift the fall board up and look at the keyboard, my vision starts to go blurry but I somehow hung onto my conciseness. I slowly raise my hand and rest my hand on the piano, I take in a deep breath and attempt to play. I lift my hand back up almost giving up on trying to play but then. I hear the piano start to play music, I turn around to see Sting playing the French lullaby but an octave higher. "Shall we play together?" Sting asks me softly while smiling. I lower my head slightly, I start to cry lightly. I turn my head to Sting "Yeah…" I sniffed. I shuffle over to the left so that Sting can sit next to me.

Before I knew what was happening, I was playing the French lullaby alongside with Sting and instead of crying, I was laughing lightly. After we played that very short piece I slowly opened my eyes and turned to Sting, "I…I…I finally played…" I stuttered. I covered my mouth and started to cry "I played just now right? I didn't just dream all of that right?" I sobbed, I felt Sting's hand on top of my head and I started to weep even more. "You did it!" Sting winked at me while still having his hand on top of my head. Sting took out his handkerchief and wiped my tears with it. He suddenly cupped my face and gave me serious stare for second which quickly transformed into a soft expression. He hugged me in one swift move "Next time, I'll join in with my clarinet" I nodded my head and hugged him back. We both pulled away from the hug and I looked at my hand, this feeling of playing the piano… It's coming back to me. "I want to play Sting! I want to play the piano!" I blurted to Sting.

Sting stood up from the piano bench and heads towards the small drawer I had in the corner of the room. I watch him as he opens the drawer and holds up a variety of piano books like a fan while winking at me. "Why don't you play a song for me?" He asks in a lighthearted manner. "Okay…" I smiled at Sting and let the rest of my tears roll down onto my cheeks and downwards towards the floor. Sting hands me one of the books and as soon as I touch the book the whole world suddenly turned white….

* * *

><p>"…Lucy…" I could hear a very faint voice coming from somewhere, I look everywhere and all I could see was a white light. I continue to run in the direction where the voice was coming from. "Lucy…" The voice started to become louder and louder. That's when I saw it, the ghost of my mom. She was smiling at me "Lucy" She continued to call my name as I walked slowly towards her. "Mom?" I ask her while reaching out to her. "Lucy, your such a beautiful grown up now…" She caresses my cheek, it felt slightly warm. "It really is you mom!" I smile brightly at her.<p>

My smile slowly faded "I'm sorry… I wasn't able to play the piano until now…" I apologized to her. She just shakes her head in disagreement "It's okay if you don't play the piano, I just wanted you to be happy." She smiles at me. "There were so many times I tried to reach out to you but I failed so many times, however now I can finally reach you. I want to tell you that I am really happy that you found such good friends and someone you love." She says slowly as images of Sting, Asami, Kaimu, Levy and Wendy appear in my head. "Before I leave, can you play that song that me and you loved so much? I want to hear it one more time…" Mom smiles at me. I nod my head "Of course! I know the exact piece" She suddenly hugs me around my neck "I love you Lucy…"

* * *

><p>"Lucy…?" I open my eyes to realize that I was back in reality. <em>"I want to hear it one more time…" <em>Mom's voice lingered in my head. Sting looked at me with worry "Are you okay? You have been spacing out for two minutes" Sting pokes my head lightly "Nothing bad happened! In fact I'm sure I can play the piano now!" I tie my hair back in a high pony tail, I crack my fingers and flip the book to the page_**, Nocturne No.20 #C Minor- Fredric Chopin**_. I start to play with no hesitation, even though I haven't played in a long time and I was a bit rusty, I could still play this song with ease. I remember it so well, my mother used to play it everyday while I sat on her lap. I could feel as if the notes from the score sheet started to float away and dance around this room. Sting had his eyes closed while I played this piece, he was also leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed and he had this small faint smile on his face.

After I finished playing, I lifted my hands off of the keyboard but keeping my foot on the pedal so the sound still echoed throughout the room. I opened my eyes and turned to Sting "That was the piece me and me and my mom loved!" I smiled at him. He took my head in both of his hands and put both of our foreheads together. "There was so much emotion in that song… Thank you for letting me listen to that" Sting stepped back and smirked at me " I'm going to have to find a way to repay you"

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Did you like that Chapter? I quite liked it, thank you for reading as usual! This story has maybe around eight to ten chapters left, depending on the popularity really. Thank you! I will soon have a vote system on the next story I should write next.<p>

Now that Lucy has sorted herself out with music what will happen to her and Fairy Tail? Will she be able to fix things up or will their twisted personality get in the way of everything? Find out in Chapter 24!

Please Fav, Follow and Review! More love equals quicker chapters!


	25. I want to fix things

_**Chapter 24: I want to fix things**_

Thank you for letting me listen to that" Sting stepped back and smirked at me " I'm going to have to find a way to repay you"

I blushed at Sting's words "What kind of repayment?" I ask Sting while trying not to show how embarrassed I was. Using my right hand I fiddled with my hair while looking to the side. "Next time Sting can you play with me?" I ask while grabbing onto his hands. Sting chuckled "I will, I already told you!" He ruffles my hair and laughs. "Too bad I didn't bring my clarinet for today" Sting puffs his cheeks and we both laugh. For some reason, when I was playing that song I remembered the times when Fairy Tail. It hurt me on the inside but at the same time, I felt happy. Recalling happy moments we shared with each other and sad times when I thought everything was all over.

I stop laughing and look down at the floor, "Hey Sting, how long has it been since I got in a fight with Fairy Tail?" I sigh. "I'm not sure…" Sting covered his eyes with his bangs. "It's been too long right?" I laugh with a slight melancholy tone in my voice. I put my arm up to my face and put on a fake smile "I know that Natsu and the others might hate me but still… I love Fairy Tail! They saved me!" I put the hand that had the Fairy Tail insignia on my chest. "I have to stop wallowing in my worries! I must face them now right?!" I felt like crying but I must keep these tears in for later. "I wouldn't how you would feel but there is one thing I know" Sting rested both of his hands on my shoulder "I'll be right here okay! Don't worry, I can help you if you want" I shake my head in disagreement "Thanks Sting, really, thank you for everything you have done but this time I have to try and settle this by myself. But if I cry, can you be there for me?" I ask while still forcing my fake smile. He gazed at me with a painful expression and just nods his head and in return I give him the smallest and faintest smile I have ever worn on my face.

"Tomorrow I will try and sort things out… It might not turn out well but I think I should give it a try right?" Still forcing a smile I turn away from Sting and exit the room. Sting scratches the back of his head and looks towards the floor "…I guess… Just one thing Lucy" I turn to look into his blue eyes, they looked angry "Be careful, I have a bad feeling something bad might happen" I nod slowly and in response he sighs lightly. Sting grins at me "See you tomorrow! I have to go home now" I was slightly confused because it was still early, maybe he had to go do something?

Sting heads towards the exit while I follow behind. As Sting exits my house he quickly whips his head around and kisses me on my right cheek "Wah-!" He just winks at me playfully and runs away while waving as usual. I hold my right cheek and blush lightly, smiling as I see him fade away from my line of sight. My smile fades slowly as I think about what will happen tomorrow. I go upstairs and close the door behind me. I lean on the door and cover my mouth trying to resist crying.

"I'm scared…" I whisper to myself. I breathe in and out trying to calm myself down. It worked after five minutes. I guess I should try and refresh my skills on the piano. I first brought the music box upstairs on my desk so that I could listen to it while I fall asleep. After that I took a bath so I can relax and become clean. I dress up in really comfortable clothes because I know that I wont be going out today. I put on a pink hoodie and black shorts.

After I dry my hair I head towards the piano room… again. (Insert your favourite music piece here) I played song over and over again to get my head ticking and working again regarding music.

After I play the piano for four hours I stretch my arms and hands upwards and let out a big sigh. I stand up and tie my hair up to "I guess if I'm not doing anything today except playing the piano then I might as well… Clean my house!" I say enthusiastically while holding a vacuum in my hand. I run backwards and forwards in my house continuing to clean all of the junk in my house.

When I finish I let my hair down and giggle "Finished!" I jump on my bed and roll around on my bed. I stop rolling around and hold up the picture I found while cleaning. "This was before the seven year gap…" I smile as I look at the picture of me, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza all together. I was laughing, Natsu was hugging me from behind, Gray was stripping and Erza was giggling slightly at all of us while Happy flew above us. "Now I really know that I want to fix things between us!" I fall asleep while hugging the photo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next morning<strong>_

As I walk towards Fairy Tail, I'm thinking about what I should say when I enter Fairy Tail. I decided to stop over thinking it and just go all out and say what's in my mind. I open the door with all of my strength and lower my upper body towards the floor while squeezing my eyes shut.

"Whatever I have done I am sorry!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 24<strong>_

I apologize for the extremely late update! I changed my laptop so I had to get used to this laptop plus I had to wait until I downloaded Microsoft. Anyways pushing that aside, I reached 100 reviews! I love you guys! Thank you so much! I was reading your comments when changing my laptop and I couldn't help but smile! I'm trying to plan something special for you guys _**Smiles**_

By the way guys! School has started and my studies are draining the life out of me **sad face**

As usual Please Review! Fav and follow! Takoyakilover out!


	26. I'm scared

_**Chapter 25: I'm scared**_

"Whatever I have done I am sorry!" Small whispers were carried out through the room. I couldn't understand what they were saying but from the tone of everyone's voices, some of them sounded confused.

My chest hurts, I probably shouldn't push myself this hard. "I don't know what I did to make you guys hate me but please forgive me!" I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I hear steps coming closer and closer to me, every time a foot goes down, my heart beats along with it. I have my eyes squeezed shut so I didn't know who was going near me so I just hoped that they wouldn't hurt me.

"Hey…" This person suddenly takes me by the chin and forces me to open my eyes, I was met with dark onyx orbs piercing into my eyes. "Why should we stop being mean to you? Your weak and you know it yourself" _Something isn't right about Natsu, the look in his eyes are different from usual, this isn't the Natsu I know. _

"I know I'm weak!" I scream back at Natsu, he flinches slightly from my sudden reaction.

_**I'm scared**_

"Still!" I grab onto Natsu's scarf with both of my hands and pull his face closer to mine so that we are only a few inches away from each other.

_**I don't know what's going to happen to me**_

"I still want to be friends with you guys!" My voice echoed throughout the whole guild. My eyes started to brim with tears but I tried to suck them back in and hold them.

_**I'm scared that this might not work**_

My eyes are shaking, my whole body is shivering from fear, what if I don't make it in time? "…" Natsu stays silent and just looks into my eyes, we stay in this position for a few minutes. Fairy Tail was dead silent, an eerie atmosphere ran through the guild, it felt as if anything could happen any minute.

"Stay away from Natsu!" Lisanna squeals to me trying to act all innocent, she shoves me with great force away from him. She had her hands up in a horizontal line as if she was protecting him. "You deserve no love from him!" Lisanna's eyes are full of hatred, I guess she hates me with all her might.

"I'm not asking for Love! I'm asking if we could be friends again!" I shot back at her, I only get a glare in return. Natsu opened his mouth wanting to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

"W…W…Well! He doesn't want to be friends with you anymore!" Lisanna stutters between her words, she clenches her teeth and continues to give me her death stare. I decided if I wanted to get my message to Natsu the best way is for me to ignore the fact Lisanna was there and shout at Natsu "Natsu! Why are you horrible to me sometimes but so sweet to me at random moments?" I move my head to look at Natsu but Lisanna gets in the way again still having her arms up.

Natsu clutches his head, "Do I hate Lucy? No I can't hate her she is Luce" _When I heard say Natsu say 'Luce' I felt like breaking down. It's been so long since he has called me that. _I cover my mouth and try to reach my hand out to Natsu.

"Ahhhh… So this is what happened huh?" A long sigh ran inside the guild from the doors. I turn my head arounf to see Asami and Kaimu standing there. Kaimu had his arms behind his head in a cross while Asami had her hands on her shoulders. "Lucy, they don't hate you. There is something controlling them, it's not the girl with the white hair." His crimson colored eyes travelled around the room and he just smirks. "I can't believe that they fell for a small trick like this, I thought it was something more serious" Kaimu giggles playfully while closing his right eye.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, if they didn't hate me then what was going on? Asami flicks her hair to the side and smiles at me, "Basically there is a curse that has been casted on them, it's quite easy to uncast the spell but quite hard to find out if they are under a curse." I ran up to Asami and Kaimu "Then you guys found out that they were under a curse?" Kaimu shakes his head in disagreement. "Thank Sting for this, he's the one that asked us to verify if his theory was true" Kaimu says with a bored tone.

"Sting…" I smile at the thought of him. He is always helping me in someway. "How do we get rid of this curse?" I crack my fist ready for some action. Kaimu wags his finger at me "We use my magic, of course!" Kaimu proudly said while trying to force himself not to smile.

My eyesight starts to go blurry, _I hope I can be friends with them before __**it **__happens…_

A jet black magic circle starts to orbit around Kaimu as he says ancient words while having his eyes closed. I could feel the magic he was using, my hair and everyone in the guild started to flutter from the wind being created. Everyone's eyes were locked on Kaimu as we stared at him with Awe. Kaimu forces his eyes open and white magic circles appear in Kaimu's eyes and suddenly, an extremely bright white light was created from him. I covered my eyes with my arms to protect myself from being blinded.

* * *

><p>I stared around the guild after the light dimed down. Everyone with the exception of me, Asami and Kaimu were on the ground, passed out. I hear groans ring throughout the whole guild from them wincing in pain. I hear Natsu get up "Luce? I had a terrible dream, I said really mean things to you" Natsu gives me signature grin. I lower my head a cover my mouth, I shed exactly three tears and stop. "Welcome back Fairy Tail!" I shout while having a tint of happiness in my voice.<p>

Fairy Tail all got up and stood in one whole group, they all had the look of guilt. "Lucy! We are sorry!" They all said in synch while bowing their heads towards me. I feel an arm wrap around my neck, I turn to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring at me, Sting winks. "Things worked out?" I smile happily and give him a small nod indicating we fixed things. Asami and Kaimu were behind me and they were fist pumping.

I say it's okay and its not their fault then Lisanna steps out in front of me. "Lucy, I feel horrible from the way I treated you…" Lisanna had her eyes covered by her bangs, she was gripping on to her shirt so hard that it looked like her shirt was about to be torn. "Well of course I can't forgive you right away but right now I'm just glad that I can be friends with you guys again." I giggled lightly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Lucy, I'll tell you the reason why I fell into the curse so easily" I stopped rubbing my head and put my arms back down on my sides. "I'm was actually really jealous of you Lucy! You are really pretty and smart plus you use cool magic and you make friends easily. I wanted to be like you so much that it got to the point where I was annoyed how perfect you were. However when I look at you now, I really want to be your friend instead of your enemy. You are like the light in our guild!" I exhale and smile at her. "Lucy! Can I be your friend?" She extends her hand out to me. I take her hand "Of course"

"Luce…" I look at where the voice was coming from "Natsu…" Sting tightens his grip around me and gives Natsu and terrifying glare. Natsu doesn't back down and looks at Sting in the eye "I need to talk to Lucy for a moment" Sting growls at Natsu's statement but stops and sighs. "Fine then, since you are off that curse I guess it's okay. However! She is my **Girlfriend**" Sting emphasizes on the word 'Girlfriend' sticks his tongue out a Natsu. I don't get why though.

"Lucy… I'm sorry for everything that I have done. Can you forgive me?"

_My eyesight blurs for a second, everything is going flashing._

"Natsu, I was hurt by you but I can't stay mad at you forever, because I wouldn't be in Fairy Tail without you. Shall we pinky promise?" I stick my pinky up in front of him. "What type of promise?" Natsu sticks his pinky out as well. "Swear to me that you won't fall under the darkness again!" Natsu just giggles and intertwines his pinky with mine.

"If you tell a lie, drink 1000 needles, and cut my finger" We both laugh like the old times.

"Hey everyone… I'm glad that I made up with you before **it **happened!" Everyone looked at me "What do you mean by **it**?" I start to shed tears but I smile "Thank you for being my friend! And Sting?" He turns around to face me. "Yeah? What's wrong?" Sting came over and hugged me. "Thank you for loving someone like me"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sting's POV:<strong>_

I watch as Lucy's body falls slowly to the ground, her eyes were soulless when they were closing, tears still running down her face and her smile didn't disappear.

"_**LUCY!"**_

* * *

><p>Please Review, Fav and Follow!<p>

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late update as usual, so as my celebration of 100 reviews for the first time, i made this chapter longer than usual!

Looks like Lucy was hiding something! What happened to her? Find out next time!


	27. A forced smile

_**Chapter 26: A forced smile**_

**Sting's POV:**

I watch as Lucy's body falls slowly to the ground, her eyes were soulless when they were closing, tears still running down her face and her smile didn't disappear.

"_**LUCY!"**_

I was about to kneel down and pick her up but stars started to surround and wrap her. It was Loki… "Not yet.." Loki whispered as he cradled Lucy in his arms. I was frozen from shock, I couldn't move and my body shock from fear. "She's still alive! Just barely… We need to get her to the infirmary!" Loki shouted, from the look of his eyes, I could tell he was on the verge of tears. I kneeled down to Loki's level and he handed Lucy to me, she was ice cold…

_**Why now?**_

We rushed Lucy to the infirmary, the atmosphere was tense and everyone was either looking towards the ceiling or towards the floor. All the people in the infirmary hid their eyes, Lisanna had tears streaming down her face. Asami and Kaimu didn't come inside, I have a feeling she's crying or hiding her tears. I have just noticed, Levy and was it Wendy? Aren't here...

"Lucy doesn't have long…Maybe one month" Loki spoke out. "She has an incurable disease, maybe forbidden magic can help her but the chances are low…" Loki refused to look at anyone in the eye. I walked over to Lucy's bed and held one of her hand in both of mine and started to cry on her hand. Her hand was regaining warmth but it's not the same. Everyone suddenly broke down including Loki, sobs and sniffles could only be heard.

"Everyone?" A soft voice rang throughout the infirmary and each person in the room stopped crying and looked at Lucy. She slowly opened her eyes. I looked at her and she smiled lightly at me, she sat up straight. "Why's everyone crying?" She gripped on to my hand delicately and in response and squeezed her hand harder in mine but not too strong that it would hurt. "Lucy… How long did you know about your disease?" Erza said, her voice cracked a bit. She put her finger up to her chin "After you guys ignored me, soon after I went to the doctor because I just felt pain all the time. They told me about my disease..." She stuttered on her last sentence, I could here here voice trembling slightly. Still, Lucy still had a smile on her face, it was a strained smile, she's also scared of death.

"You might be wondering why I didn't tell you, any of you, apart my spirits" I nodded and so did everyone else. She closed her chocolate brown eyes "I was actually scared to tell you, I thought you guys wouldn't care and Sting wouldn't let me do anything with him like the visit to the Amusement park. So I kept it to myself and created great memories with all of you" Her arm started to shake slightly and her head was lowered. "Please don't cry, the last emotion I want to see is happiness! So please smile!" Lucy forced a smile and everyone wiped their tears away and forced their biggest smile at Lucy.

I leaned forward quickly and kissed Lucy on the lips and hugged her tightly. We pulled away from the kiss and I just laid down onto her lap, she jumped slightly from confusion. "Let me lie down like this for a while" I said while my face was being muffled by the sheets above her lap. I heard her giggle a bit and she ran her hand through my hair, I wanted to cry badly but I know I couldn't. I'll make just Lucy unhappy, I don't want that.

"Lucy, we are going to get some things in town for you!" Gray shouted as Juvia tried to cling onto him but he dodged out of the way. Juvia did something unexpected and created a water rose for Lucy and smiled at her "Lucy, I'll be back to bring you some tea!" Almost everyone in the infirmary said to Lucy that they were going to get something for her and exited, twenty percent that was an excuse to get out of the room and cry because I could sense it.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy was still in this room, Natsu hasn't said a word since we entered the infirmary. Lucy looked at Natsu in the eye and her expression softened, "Natsu, can you come here for a second?" Natsu hesitated for a second and walked next to Lucy's bed and sat down on a stool. Happy flew down onto Natsu's lap. "Hey Natsu, can you make something with your fire magic?" I felt a pang of jealousy hit me but I tried to resist, I mean, Lucy hasn't properly talked to her so called 'best friend' for a long time so I should ignore it for a while. Natsu silently creates the Fairy Tail insignia with his magic and Lucy carefully takes it in her hand. She poked it with her right index finger and it explodes into small flames but they don't sting her.<p>

I get up and walk towards the door "You three have some catching up to do, there's something I want to research about" I walk out of the room and Lucy waves at me with her right hand "Have a safe trip!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV:<strong>_

I watched Sting as he walked out of the room. I sighed slightly as I leaned back on the bed. I'm still slightly scared of Natsu but I know I'm alright. "Hey Lucy, are you okay?" Happy flew onto my head "Yeah, my disease only hurts me occasionally but right now, I'm alright, I guess" I scratched my cheek. I started to pet Happy's head "I'm really glad the fight in Fairy Tail has been resolved, I was starting to get worried I wouldn't solve anything and my time would be up" Natsu then swiftly gets up and wraps his scarf around me. "I'm sorry"

"I know I'm too late but Lucy" Natsu's dark eyes look into mine "I like you, but I was too slow, Sting took you away from me" I inhale the scent of the scarf and grip on to the scarf. I closed my eyes and smiled faintly "Thank you…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sting's POV:<strong>_

I was discussing with Kaimu about Forbidden magic, he said that it's really difficult to use and the prices that need to be paid are heavy. Just then, I see Natsu walk out of the infirmary without his scarf and he had his arms covering his eyes. He walks past me and whispers to me "You're a lucky guy, treasure her" I bet he is crying, it looks like he is.

"You've been quiet this whole time now, do you want to help us study about this forbidden magic business" Asami doesn't say anything, she had her head laid down on the table with her face facing downwards. With the wave of her hand, music notes surround her hand and that tune we played on the field of daises starts to play. 'Ode to Joy' music box version. Music notes start to bounce around the room and explode into smaller notes which then explode into smaller notes, Asami starts to shiver, her head still rests on the table.

Kaimu then lays his hand on her shoulder and she jumps. "I'm not crying!" She says while trying to cover up her tears and waving her hand she then clenches her hand into a fist. Kaimu instantly pulled her head towards his shoulder and she started to sob, her knuckles were red.

After 10 minutes of Asami pouring her emotions out she walks towards me. "Forbidden magic is really rare, and coincidentally I have was born with it. However I was unauthorized to use it. To tell you the truth, I don't know what the outcome would be because I have never used it before" Asami gives me a serious stare and pierced her brown eyes into mine. Kaimu looked at her as if it was his first time hearing this. "This magic uses ones life, the user to save another under any circumstances" I gulped, don't tell me it's that scary magic. "It has a nickname, the saviors death also known as

"_**Obscuro vita"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 26<strong>_

Wahhhhh I finally finished chapter 26! That was fun to write! More love = More chapters! Thank you for reading up until this point! Some of you might not know this but '_**Obscuro vita'**_is latin

Please Review, fav and follow!


	28. Unrequited Love

_**Chapter 27: Unrequited love **_

When I heard the name '**Obscuro Vita' **my whole body wouldn't stop shaking, that spell… Does this mean someone will have to die no matter what? This isn't good, I know Lucy wont accept this.

"Asami, are you sure you want to do this? Kaimu looked at Asami in the eye, she just shrugged and raised her shoulders while smiling "Not really…" She then wandered off into the library while skipping. Natsu then came up to me, he's missing his scarf. "Who are they?" He looked uneasily into Kaimu's crimson red eyes, which in return Kaimu glared back at him. "They are friends of Lucy, an admirer and a weirdo" I giggled.

"I'm not a weirdo" Kaimu spat back at me. "Anyways I'm going to look into Obscuro Vita, I don't think we should trust this type of magic." Kaimu ran after Asami. It just me and Natsu again, he scratched the back of his head "I'm sorry for punching you…" I looked off to the side and said half-heartedly "Me too" I gazed down his neck "What happened to your scarf?". Natsu gives me a sad look and smiles "I gave it to Lucy" My right eye twitches "Don't worry, I don't plan on stealing her right now". Unrequited love huh?

Just then two girls then entered Fairy Tail, it was Wendy and Levy. I glanced at the both of them, it looks like the two of them were unaware of Lucy's state. Levy frowned at the sight of Natsu and walked up to me "Everyone from Fairy Tail seems to be running around. What's going on?" Wendy asked me, I knew it. They don't know anything. "Okay Wendy, Levy, I want you two to listen very carefully to what I'm going to say" They both nod

As I was telling the both of them about Lucy's current health, they didn't say anything. They just nodded and hid their eyes beneath their hair. "Is there anything I can do with my magic?" Wendy asks me while her head was still positioned to look at the floor. I shake my head "I see…" Levy grabs on to Wendy's hand and she looks at me "Lucy needs you right now, you need to stay by her side right now. You know Lu-chan, she hides her pain with a smile" I smile sadly in agreement to Levy, I walk to the infirmary with Levy and Wendy behind me.

"Lucy! Someone's here to see you!" I jump onto Lucy's bed and land on her lap. "Lu-chan!" Levy cries out to Lucy. "Lucy!" Wendy runs up to Lucy. "We finished our job!" Lucy smiles at the both of them "Welcome home! How was your mission?" Levy reaches into her bag that she brought with her "It was alright, we bought you some souvenirs!" Wendy's eyes travel to Lucy's neck… Natsu's scarf was there. I pout at Lucy "Why are you wearing Natsu's scarf? I'm jealous…" She giggles at me "Natsu gave it to me, I'm sure he will take it back soon though". "I doubt it" I mumble really softly so Lucy cant hear me.

"Your getting on nicely with Sting, naughty Lucy" Levy nudges Lucy's arm with her elbow and she starts to blush. "Levy!" Levy grins playfully at her. "Anyways here you go" Levy clips a Yellow lily onto Lucy's head. "Perfect! I have a yellow lily earing while Wendy has a necklace" I puff my cheeks "I feel left our guys" The three of them start to laugh "Sorry Sting you don't have one"

After an hour of talking, Levy and Wendy left the infirmary with a smile on their faces, but it quickly turned upside down when they closed the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaimu's POV:<strong>_

"You realize your risking your own life" I sigh with concern. "I know, but still. It's worth a shot" I shot a glare at her "Why are you going so far for someone you've only known for a while?" Asami stares at me and she just smiles lightly with a pained expression "I like her that's why" She turns back around and carries on reading her book "But I know that my feelings wont be reciprocated" She turns to the next page "I'm experiencing unrequited love..." She giggles. "So you're going to take your own life for someone who won't return your feelings?" I pierce my eyes into her "You don't have to read my feelings to know my answer Kaimu. Yes I will"

"Your not the only one experiencing unrequited love Asami" I mumble under my breath. "Did you say something?" Asami wipes the glasses she had on. I shake my head and puff my cheeks "No" She blinks "Okay then?" Her hazel colored eyes were fully concentrated on the old book, her mouth moved slightly as she chanted a few words. I hid my blush slightly and pull on her cheeks "You can be really annoying sometimes" I stomp out of the library, on my way out she screams in a confused tone while rubbing her now red cheeks" What are you doing?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV:<strong>_

Everyone is so sweet, their giving me presents and treating me carefully. Everyone keeps on talking about something called **'forbidden magic' **and it's really suspicious. I ask Sting about it and he always shrugs in response. Natsu hasn't talked to me after he gave me his scarf and Wendy and Levy haven't got the foggiest about it either.

Sting lays down with me on the bed with me and leans on my head.

"Lucy, make a wish"

"A wish?"

"Any kind of wish"

"Why?"

"No reason"

"Is there a certain theme I have to wish for?"

"Nope, it can be random. Anything you currently dream for"

"I wish… that time would stop right now and that I can be with everyone forever..."

I look at Sting's face, he has a broken hearted look worn on his face. "It's okay Sting, I know. That wish probably won't come true" I try to force a smile but tears run down my face instead. Sting holds my head against his chest "It's okay to cry" I let all my emotions go, my feelings come flooding out. "He wipes my tears with his thumb.

"_Hey Lucy…Are you okay?" _I suddenly remember when I first properly met Sting and he cheered me up. I grit my teeth and reach for some paper and a pencil "I'm writing a story right now, when I finish it can you read it?" He sticks his tongue out at me "Of course, what's the story about?" I write big letters on the piece of paper. In big bold letters it states

"**SECRET!". **I laughs "It's a secret for now!"

Suddenly someone crashes through the door of the infirmary. Me and Lucy scream from the sudden crash. Sting sighs "It's just Asami" She looks up at me and fixes her hair.

"I finally finished figuring out the chant." Are they talking about that Forbidden magic thing? "Lucy, do you know the spell called Obscuro Vita?" I choke, Obscuro Vita?... I know that spell… quite well actually. It just never occurred to me that anyone would know it. There's no way I can let them use this magic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 27<strong>_

Woah! It's been a long time since I have updated! I finished my science test and my English test and I have to say, my science score wasn't too shabby! My English score on the other hand… I've done better.

Anyways! The story that Lucy was talking about, yes! It will become a side story which means, two chapters in one go! By the way, what do you guys think will happen? Will I put a plot twist there? Hehehehe find out next chapter

Please review, fav and follow


	29. Who's side are you on?

_**Chapter 28: Which side are you on?**_

"There is no way you can use that magic!" I raise my voice at them. "Why not? Your life will be saved with this magic" Asami smiled brightly at me showing no expression of fear whatsoever. "If you use this magic that means someone's life will end!" Trauma in my eyes, I try to talk them out of using this magic. "I've known that from the beginning Lucy, I'm willing to risk my life for yours" Asami looks at me in the eye, her brown eyes gave me a serious stare. I shake my head furiously "I won't let you do this! I refuse for you to risk your life for mine" I slam my hand onto my chest "I don't want to see someone die because of me!"

Asami looks at me while walking slowly towards me, she gives a troubled expression "Please Lucy, I want to do this" She suddenly hugs me by my neck. "I'm sorry Asami, but you cannot use this spell" She looks at me with sadness "I understand" She suddenly looked as if she was lost in thought. "Okay then Lucy, I'll be taking my leave now!" Asami skipped out of room while humming a nostalgic tune.

"You seem to be familiar with that spell Lucy" Wendy looked at me with curiosity sparkling in her eyes. "Huh?! Y…Yeah, sort of" I stuttered on my words. "My mom told me about it" I lied, I've seen it first hand but I wont get into the details for now. "She told me that it saved her friend from a long time ago" I start to sweat slightly, even though Asami told me she understood, I have a feeling she's not going to listen to me…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wendy's POV<strong>_

It's still quite hard to believe that Lucy is going to…die. I can't do anything but smile because if I cry, she will just feel unhappy and comfort me instead. I should be the one comforting her but I'm not too sure how I should do that. The girl with brown hair that had quite a winning completion named 'Asami' walks out of the room humming a tune, so decided to follow her, I'm not so sure why though.

Running after her, I turn to a corner and stutter "Ummm… excuse me!" She turns to me with her head tilted back slightly, she gives me a soft smile and look. "Yes?" I was nervous for some reason so I cleared my throat and asked her with a tad bit of confidence "Even though you said you understood, your going to use that spell aren't you?" She tilts her head to the right side and a shadow forms on her eyes, the hazel color of them still sparkle. "Just because I said I understand doesn't mean I'm not going to use it. I understand her but I'm still sticking to my decision" She flicks her hair with her hand and gives me a slightly sadistic grin.

"Which side are you on?" She stretches her hand out to me. "Do you want me to use the spell? Or do you want me to leave Lucy alone?" She asked me as an innocent smile creeps up her face while she hid her arms behind her back. I didn't know how to answer, I love Lucy, she's my nakama. However, if Asami dies, Lucy will blame herself and never forgive herself. Is there really no way to save both lives?

It was as if something was stuck in my throat, I wanted to say something but my voice wouldn't come out. Asami waved her hand in the air and clapped while smiling normally again"Don't worry! Just forget I asked the question" She ran off again while humming the reminiscent tune.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

Wendy ran out after Asami left for a few minutes and came back in, but when she came back in she had this uneasy look on her face. "Wendy? What's wrong" I ask her, she immediately gives a huge reaction "It's nothing!" She sits down and we continue to chat for a while.

It's night time right now and the moon was full today, Levy and Wendy already left but Sting refused to go home. "Lucy, I need to go get something to eat. Be right back. Oh! Don't get too lonely without me!" Sting teased. I stuck my tongue out at him as he left the room. As soon as the door closed behind him I heard a very long sigh as if someone was relieved.

"I thought he would stay here forever, haha" Asami came out of the shadows and appeared in front of me with her violin. "I'm going to give you a performance Lucy!" Her face lit up with excitement. "What kind of performance?" I ask her while giggling slightly. She hesitated for a moment and finally spoke "The type of performance that will save you life" I chocked when she said that sentence, she lifted her violin up to her chin and started to play a melancholy tune very slowly.

"_**In exchange to save ones life, one must lose something to gain this" **_Asami chants at a slow pace with a slight echo in her voice, she closes her eyes. I reached out my arm to her and try to attempt to stop her but shadows cling on to my arms and hold me back on to the bed, I struggle but there was no use. The shadows were strong.

"_**I am willing to give up my life to save the one dear to me…" **_Asami suddenly stops playing her violin but still keeps her position as if she was going to start playing again any moment.

…"_**OBSCURO VITA"**_…

Red runes start to climb up from Asami's arms to her face, her eyes turn red from the magic. Her agonizing screams of pain continue to ring throughout the room. All I could do was watch and cry while screaming out her name. A bright white light emits from Asami's body and small shimmering lights start to float from her body. "ASAMI!"

Runes stopped spreading around her body but the ones that did spread remained on her body, and it felt like time stopped for a moment. The surroundings around turned white. The only thing I could hear was the sound of lights making soft ringing sounds. "Lucy, I know that you were against me using this magic but I didn't want to see someone who I hold dearly in my heart disappear away from me." Asami walked towards me and held her hand out from me and I start to weep tears from one eye"Please don't cry, smile. The last thing I want to see is a smile" I took her hand in mine and I was pulled in for a hug and tears fell down from my face onto her shoulder. "Thank you for being my friend Asami" I thank her between my sobs.

"Project Obscuro Vita complete" Asami whispers softly while she faints. The room goes back to normal and the lights gather in one ball and explode. Red runes appear on my wrist, it said Obscuro Vita. The runes then dissolve into my skin and disappear, when it happened I felt the pain in my heart disappear. It looks like the spell worked.

Kaimu and Sting burst through the door. "Asami!" Kaimu kneels down and takes Asami in his arms. Her body was starts to glow with white lights, every time a light floats up her body slowly fades away. Her soulless brown eyes that have returned back to normal look into Kaimu's red crimson eyes. She delicately lays her hand onto his cheek, "Kaimu, thank you for everything, thank you for taking care of me" Kaimu starts holds onto her hand where her Sabertooth insignia was located. "Baka" Kaimu forces a smile and kisses her head. Asami smiles one more time, her body disappears and for the last time, her voice echoed through the room while a single tear drop falls from the air and drops on to the floor.

"_Thank you" _

_**End of chapter 28**_

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I updated as fast as I could since my math tests are coming soon and I need to study <strong>but <strong>this was quite a challenge to write, but I hope you like it. PLEASEEEE review! I need some love to keep me going! *_Smiles*_

I'm so happy :) 110 reviews!

The end is approaching! Please fav, follow and review! Byeeee


	30. Funeral

_**Chapter 29: Funeral**_

"_Thank you" _Those were last words I… no, we all heard from Asami. Kaimu was kneeled down on the floor, he had his hands on his face though I couldn't tell if he was crying or not. He suddenly gets up and looks straight at me in the eye, I was terrified. He looked as if he was going to kill me. Kaimu tightens his hand into a ball and his arms start to tense up.

"You better not waste Asami's life, she gave up hers for yours" Kaimu grumbled while hiding his eyes under his hair. "You better live your life to the fullest!" Kaimu angrily screams at me while running out of the door. I clench my teeth and lower my head, I could still remember when Asami told me 'I like you!' she never did stop smiling, even when she told me her past, her mouth curved upwards.

"It's my fault that she died" I whimpered. I bit my lip "Why?!" Sting then takes me into an embrace and hugs me tightly. "Smile…" Sting grits his teeth and hides his eyes under his hair. "Why can't all of us be happy?!" I cried into Sting's chest while gripping onto his clothes. He continues to stroke my head with one of his arms as the other wraps around my waist, bringing me closer. "I thought all of us could be happy together, forever" I say in between my tears, my heart felt as if it was torn in half. Sting then lays his head on top of mine and starts to cry silently with me. I could feel his tears fall onto my head.

Something in the corner of my eyes catches my attention; it shimmered slightly while sparkling faintly. It was a violin, more specifically; it was Asami's violin. I could recognize those markings strange on her violin anywhere. I pulled away from the embrace and picked up violin. I felt a message pass into my head, _take care of this violin please, _or something along the lines of that. I clutch the violin in my arms and put on a small and sad smile. All I could picture at that moment was Asami's smiling face and I couldn't help but pour tears for the whole time that day.

* * *

><p>Today was Asami's funeral and I was getting prepared. I was wearing a black dress that reached up to my knees. I also had long black gloves and finally, my hair was let down with a black flower tied to the side of my head. I lazily threw on my black heels and slung the violin case on my back and headed towards where I was going to meet Sting. Sting for the past few days has been really supporting, he stayed by me when I cried, he helped me stand when I couldn't stand for myself. I'm really thankful.<p>

When I saw Sting we both made eye contact and nodded at each other. I ran up to him and smiled slightly. Sting was dressed in formal wear; he wore a black suit with a black flower attached to pocket. Sting took my hand in his as usual and we both walked hand in hand towards the funeral.

Once we arrived at the area we both sat down to our designated area. Kaimu then sat next to us, his eyes full or sorrow and despair. I felt bad for Kaimu but the last time I said that he smacked my hand away from him and shouted 'I DON'T WANT PITY! THAT'S THE LAST THING I WANT FROM FRIENDS'. I kept my thoughts to myself and laid the violin case on to the grass.

As the priest talks about Asami, I could hear sniffles and soft sobs. Kaimu invited people from the village who helped Asami, they all commented how Asami was a sweet girl who hid her true emotions under a straight face and that she has a good heart. I just kept on picturing her crying face under her bright smile… My chest hurts, not from my sickness that's gone. It's from the realization that someone died because of me. As we say our final goodbyes I picked up the violin and laid it next to her coffin.

I covered my eyes with my arms and knelt known next to her coffin "I'm so sorry Asami! Because of me, you died!" I whisper out softly at her coffin. I start to cry and Kaimu suddenly kneels down next to me. For the first time, I witnessed Kaimu crying. His crimson red eyes looked so sad as he rested some flowers on top of her coffin.

"I regret it so much…" Kaimu covers his right eye with his hand. I look at him and stop sniffing for a second to hear what he was going to say. "I never actually told her that…" Kaimu paused for a second a tightened his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"I know Kaimu… It's okay, you don't have to say it" Kaimu was about to finish his sentence until a familiar angelic voice interrupted him. We both look up to see a ghost of Asami, she was wearing a plain white wavy dress. She sat on top of her own coffin as she swung her legs back and forth, she had a far away look in her eyes. I was stunned for a second "A…A…Asami!" I got up and stepped back a second as well as Sting.

I looked properly at her, I could see through her slightly. There was something different about her though and that was her hair, it was long, it was if she didn't cut it. "I came back here to say a final goodbye, after this I won't be able to see you again" Asami said with a warm smile. "Also…" Asami walked up to me and slapped me on my right cheek "Stop blaming yourself Lucy!" I looked to the ground and nodded, her slap didn't really hurt. I turned to look at Kaimu. He looked pissed off.

"Why?" Kaimu asked while running up to the ghost of Asami and hugging her. "Why do you hide your true emotions? You know I can read them so stop hiding your true expressions from me!" Kaimu hugged her ghost. As wrapped his arms around her neck, Asami's smile turned into a sad frown and she started to cry.

"I wanted to stay longer with you guys to be honest! But!" She looked at me and started to cry "I love Lucy! I don't want her to disappear from this world! I had to help her!" Asami wiped her tears with the back of her hand "We never actually got to play together…" That sentence made me break down and so did Sting who was holding my hand the entire time.

"Which is why… Lucy, Sting, Kaimu, can you play one last tune for me before we say goodbye?" I rub my now slightly red eyes and tell Asami "None of us brought our instruments though…"

"What's my magic again?" Asami laughs playfully. "Music…" I realized what she was getting at. With a few words and a wave of her hand, Asami makes a piano, a cello and a clarinet appear out of nowhere. We all stand back slightly and we nod at each other to signal, let's start playing.

(Suggested: Anohana: Secret base. A/N: I know it's not the same anime but I listened to that while writing this and I thought it suited! Please bear with me!)

As we stared to play Asami picked up her violin that I left near her coffin and she started to play with us. I wanted to cry but I couldn't help but smile, we were having so much fun. We played for the last time together.

After we finished playing together Asami puts the violin in it's original position. Kaimu hugs her again and whispers into her ear "I love you" Asami's eyes start to glisten and her whole face becomes flushed from embarrassment. She kisses Kaimu on the cheek and runs towards the sun. "See you later everyone!" She waves goodbye, as she lowly disappears, I realize that my mom and dad were next to her waving goodbye to me as well. I smile and scream at them "See you next time!"

After they disappeared I held Sting's hand. "Let's go home…" I glanced at Kaimu who was crying but he had a soft expression. "Let's all go home"

_**End of chapter 29**_

* * *

><p>IM SO SORRY! I forgot to write this chapter in advance for you guys since I had to go on a trip for one whole week and I couldn't update! I'm sorry!<p>

**By the way!** This fanfiction might end next chapter or the one after that. Sorry that there isn't too much StiCy scenes lately! I will make sure to put lots more for you next chapter! To those who are wondering or maybe not, I am planning another story! It's completely different from this one. Not revealing anything for now though!

PLEASE review! Fav! Follow! Thank you for reading up to this point! BYEEEE


	31. Loved and Unwanted Final

_**Loved and Unwanted Final**_

_Let's go home… _

I stood in front of Fairy Tail's guild doors breathing in and out. I smiled and pushed the door gently. "Everyone! I'm back!" I waved to everyone in the guild with my right hand. Everyone then inside the guild turned to me and shouted

"**Welcome back Lucy!" **I smiled and ran into the guild. Everything is back to normal now and for that, I'm happy. Sting sits next to me and leans on me while saying "Lucy can I get a hug please?" I blushed slightly at his sudden bold statement but I hug him anyways.

Natsu who was sitting across the table was glaring daggers at Sting. I didn't understand why though. Sting then sticks his tongue out at Natsu and makes the hug between me and him tighter. I turn my head to Wendy and Levy and they were snickering at me, I felt so embarrassed. I probably looked like a tomato.

Kaimu enters into the guild with a large bang and sits next to me and sighs, "I never really liked you Lucy. I sweat dropped and nodded while wearing a goofy smile. "But since your Asami's friend, I'll force myself to be your friend" He gives me a serious look as usual. "I'll never forget the warmth of her small hand when shook mine which we started our little friendship together" Kaimu mumbles to himself while leaning on his right arm and blowing his hair out of his face.

"She was that precious to you huh?" Natsu blurts out. I stare at Natsu trying to tell him 'bad idea' but he didn't get my point across and just grinned at me. I mentally face palmed myself. "Well yeah… We are total opposites but she like hope to me. The only one who could understand me…" Kaimu says while trying to avoid eye contact with any of us.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sting asks out of curiosity. "I might travel around Fiore actually. I need to be able to hear peoples emotions and lies so I need to train." Kaimu gets up from his seat and does some stretches. "Might as well start now then!" Kaimu stretches his arms upwards and slowly puts them back to his side. He waves quickly without facing any of us straightforward and tilts his head back while saying "Bye… See you later"

As Kaimu walked out acting 'cool' I run out of the guild doors and scream to him "THANK YOU KAIMU!" Kaimu turns to me and blushes slightly. He panics and becomes flustered and doesn't know what to do. He quickly covers half of his face with arm and sticks his tongue out at me. He gives me a quick glare and his expression finally softens up and turns into a smile.

"He really isn't honest with his feelings… Just like a certain brunette girl. Haha" I laugh. Our small group that we had for a while is finally disbanding. I'm a bit sad but I can't bring myself to cry…

Sting suddenly glomps me from behind and kisses me on the cheek. "I have a picture to show you!" We walk back into the guild and sit down together. He takes out an image of the four of us. We were all lying down on the field of daises. I was fast asleep, Asami was smiling brightly with her hair spread out on the grass, Kaimu was in a sleeping position with his eyes open and Sting was poking my cheek playfully.

"I secretly took a photo when you were taking a nap!" Sting teased while poking my cheek like in the photo. I beam brightly at Sting and lie down on Sting's lap. I look into his dark blue eyes and pinch his nose "Thanks for the photo. I'll cherish it" I hug the photo and recall the fun times we had together.

* * *

><p>(3 years later)<p>

"Hey Asami!" I kneel down in front of her picture. "Today is a really special day!" I lay down some flowers for her while clapping a few times. "I told you about it right?" I pause for a moment and smile softly. I giggle for a second and scratch my head from embarrassment.

I look at my left ring finger and admire the diamond ring that was placed there. "Today is my wedding day!" I say with excitement. I recall the moment when Sting proposed to me, it was during winter when it was still snowing. I can't forget his face; he was so flustered that it made me giggle a bit. When I said 'Yes' he looked like he was about to cry and so was I.

"I wish you could be here next to me but your happy where you are now right?" I have a mental image of her smiling while siting on clouds. I lay down some more daises next to a little plank of wood that had the words 'A true friend' carved out onto it.

"Lucy! We need to get you ready!" Wendy and Levy call out to me. As I get up and walk away, I smile at the picture Sting took a few years ago and at the image of Kaimu and Asami hanging out one day. "Coming!" I yell back at those two.

"Stay still Lucy!" Levy orders as she fixes my hair.

"Can you look up please Lucy?" Wendy asks politely as she applies some make up on my face.

"Wah! You look stunning Lucy!" Lisanna compliments me.

"Love rival is fine woman!" Juvia says as she pours a river.

"She's not your love rival anymore Juvia. She's getting married!" Erza laughs playfully.

"Done!" Levy pulls back and smiles at me. However Levy's smile suddenly turns into a frown. "I didn't think that the day Sting would take Lucy would come!" Levy blurts out as she cries comical tears. Wendy giggles lightly and pats Levy's back as she blows her nose. "Lucy is so beautiful!" Juvia bites onto her napkin and continues to cry.

I look into the mirror and couldn't believe my eyes. My hair was curled at the bottom and around head were white roses. My dress reached up to the bottom, the bottom fanned out so it covered my legs. The dress was a white but it had no designs so it was simple. Finally, around my waist was a golden ribbon that was tied tightly around my waist. I don't want to sound proud or anything but I sparkled.

"One last thing Lucy!" They all shout at me. Wendy attached a golden bracelet that had an elaborate design while Juvia strapped a silver necklace that had the Fairy Tail insignia on to me. "This is our final gift before we send you away" I put my hand onto my chest and say from the bottom of my heart "Thank you"

* * *

><p>We decided to have our Wedding in a church so it was quite traditional. The church was quite stunning, decorations of roses hung everywhere and the red aisle had white petals spread out all over it. The Wedding was in the morning so the stained glass windows brightened up the church even more.<p>

As I walk down the aisle with linked arms with Levy I look at Sting and smile. He smiles tenderly at me and blushes very lightly. Sting was wearing dashing suit, it was a traditional black suit with a white rose attached to his pocket.

I look at his two best mans, Kaimu and Rogue. Kaimu came all the way from wherever he was to come to this wedding. Kaimu sticks his tongue out at me playfully and Rogue gave me an extremely faint smile, which was so hard to see, but I was surprised that Rogue isn't glaring at me. Yeah… Me and Rogue didn't get alone that well at first but it seems he is finally warming up to me… after three years.

When I reached the end I held both of Sting's hands and he grasped mine. While saying our vows, my gaze didn't avert from Sting's blue eyes. It's like Sting trapped my eyes in his. In the background I could hear small sniffles and cries, I could identify Happy though, he was crying his eyes out.

I smiled and Sting and he smiled at me.

"Do you, Sting Eucliffe, take Lucy Heartfilia to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?" The priest asks Sting.

"The great Sting Eucliffe says… I do!" Sting says proudly.

"Do you, Lucy Heatfilia, take Sting Eucliffe to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?" The priest then asks me.

"Of course I do!" I smile brightly at Sting.

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest announces.

Sting leans forward and closes his eyes as I close mine. He grabs me by the waist and forces me rest on his arm. Before he kisses me he whispers to me while our mouths were just inches away "I love you Lucy **Eucliffe**" After he whispers to me, he immediately kisses me on the lips passionately.

After we break from the kiss I hear a flash go off, I turn to look at Mira who was holding a camera. She winked at me and giggled. Everyone then threw confetti into the air, it was so beautiful and spectacular. Even Sabertooth looked like they were having loads of fun, I mentioned that they were also invited right?

Sting then carries me like a princess and twirls me around on his heel. "I'll take care of you… Mrs. Eucliffe!" Sting teases me. I blush and wrap my arms around his neck and force myself up to kiss him on his cheek.

I look outside of the church and I notice something strange, I could hear some faint music playing and the sakura leaves were flowing in a very smooth manner. Unconsciously, I point outside and say "Sting… look outside" He stops grinning and looks outside of the church doors. He puts me down and I hold his hand while dragging outside as I run. I look at Kaimu and he looks mesmerised by this nostalgic sound.

We all run outside and a spectacular piece ('Bach, J.S. Partita No. 3 in E, BWV 1006') was playing. I only know one person that can play this well. Her technique and skills is amazing. The leaves flutter in the wind as if they were dancing. I look on one of the branches of the sakura tree, I see Asami standing, playing her beloved violin. Her hair flutters and flows in the same direction as the leaves. Kaimu looks astonished.

When her song finishes she winks at us and mouths to me 'Congratulations'. Her body then disappears in a flash. Kaimu looks sad for a second but he blinks and brightens up. There was an awkward silence between all of us but suddenly

"Congratulations Lucy!" Natsu breaks the silence and attempts to hug me but Sting grabs me by the waist and twirls me away from Natsu. "She's my wife now Natsu. Bleh!" Sting sticks his tongue out at Natsu like the old times. Natsu gets pissed but he quickly calms down.

Since the wind was still blowing and the leaves were still 'dancing'. I also felt like dancing. I turned to Sting and asked him "Let's dance!" He giggled and patted my head. Sting took one of my hands hand kissed the top of it. "May I have this dance?" Sting asked while bowing.

"Yes" I answered. We started to do the waltz and everyone thought that it looked fun so they started to join in as well. I could see many couples dancing but I won't say whom though.

_I won't forget this day… This was extremely fun and I plan to remember it forever. Dancing with Sting I will never forget. It was certainly a challenge to get to this point in life. Still, even though we are missing some 'things' to make this memory very perfect, I'm happy. _

_My relationship with Sting will last forever. I wouldn't be here without him. I plan to stay with him forever and he thinks that way as well. Thank you everyone…_

* * *

><p>"Loved and Unwanted… Lucy the girl who was loved by Sting and the girl who was hated so much <em>temporarily<em> that she felt unwanted"

"That was the story of Lucy Heartfilia. At the beginning she was hated by her guild because of a stupid curse. Her disease made her terrified and she wanted to make up with her guild quickly. A certain blonde dragon slayer by the name of Sting helped her to the end and ended up falling in love with this girl. The girl Lucy and the boy Sting shared precious moments together. Lucy also had some tough times, her house, her guild, her doubts. Still… She overcame them and was able to push through those tough times."

"They then meet a strange girl who smiles all the time and a boy who has a split personality. Asami and Kaimu was their name. Those two shared a special relationship. The girl admired Lucy while Kaimu disliked her. The four of them became friends and loved their current status."

"Coincidentally all four of them played a different a different instrument. However Lucy was too scared and couldn't play her instrument and Asami's instrument kept her wallowing in the past. Eventually they were able to play again with confidence"

"Lucy then decided she wanted to patch things up with her guild. She thought it was for the best and that she was running out of time. While making up with her guild her body was at a limit and she faints. Everyone wanted to make her better but there was nothing that could heal her. Except for one spell."

"When Lucy found out about what this spell does she refused; the spell used one life in exchange for another. Asami the stubborn girl, loved Lucy so much that she used the spell to cure Lucy and passed away"

"Kaimu the friend of Asami was devastated and Lucy blamed herself for the death of Asami. At the funeral of the smiling girl, a ghost of her appears. She tells Lucy to stop blaming herself. Kaimu who secretly had a crush on Asami confesses his feelings towards her and her fake feelings were removed. The smiling girl then cries and admits she wanted to stay with everyone."

"It's too bad that I couldn't be there during the wedding though. I wanted to hug Lucy after her wedding." I play with my now long brown hair. "I also could have teased Sting but I'm happy where I am now"

"From the bottom of our hearts, Me, Lucy, Sting and Kaimu say… THANK YOU!"

_**End of Loved and Unwanted**_

* * *

><p>Ohmygosh! I finished! No! I absolutely loved writing this story! It was so much fun! I am going to miss writing this story! I love every single one of my readers! Thank you for so much for the support and sticking with me until the end.<p>

_JUST WAIT THOUGH! There is the alternate ending and maybe a side story coming up!_

I haven't done this before so I will say it "Takoyakilover4ever doesn't own Fairy Tail but I own the plot and Asami and Kaimu!"

For the final time in this story! Please review, fav, you can follow if you want!

This has been Takoyakilover4ever BYEEEE


End file.
